Welcome to shadows cross
by LadyShaowFlame
Summary: The kingdom of blood wants Mai, but what will happen when she get saved by two dark figures in the night.
1. Chapter 1 Meeting in the woods

Mai ran the sound of twigs and leaves breaking under her feet. She wasn't sure how far from the village she had ran but her legs were starting to burn and her breathing was erratic. There was no way she would chance stopping for a break, they'd be on her in a second if she wasn't careful. She weaved through the trees and surrounding bushes. A ripping sound rang out. Looking down Mai saw that her skirt had snagged on a nearby tree ripping it to where most of her thigh was showing. Heavy footsteps were coming closer as she used the last of her energy to speed up to put her at a greater distance.

"Stop girl, we know you can't run forever!"

The voice was only a few steps behind her and Mai could feel the man's breath brush her shoulder.

They're going to catch me. I wasn't fast enough this time. My eyes stung but I wouldn't let them get the satisfaction of see my tears. I felt a large arm wrap around my waist as I was pulled back and forced to the ground. I tried to push myself up thinking the man would need time to recover himself. However once I had gotten to my knees a hand grabbed the fabric of my dress at the small of my back and forced me back down to the ground. Roughly my left shoulder was shoved and I was pinned on my back. I kicks and punched the man trying to get away but there was no use. He grabbed my wrist tightly and pinned them to each side of my head. I glared in to the man's eyes as he smirked down at me.

"I told you girl, running wouldn't stop us from getting you. Now look at all the trouble you caused us. If it weren't for the king wanting you alive I would have killed you the moment you turned to run."

I finally noticed that the other two men had caught up and were silently standing a few feet away from us. Their faces twisted in to sickening smiles as they looked at me. My body stiffened as my eyes returned to the man who was still holding me down.

"Don't worry little miss we'll take very good care of you like we do the other women." He smiled darkly

"Ha, like the women in the village covered in bruises and cuts?" I spout out at him with venom in my voice.

It wasn't anything new. Everyone in the village knew what the kings men did to pretty girls they found or stole off of the streets. Some were even foolish enough to think being with one of the kings men would win them favor and would receive special treatment among the others. However these men were cruel and barbaric. Many of the women ended up dead after a while. Mai herself had been lucky to find a job at a local pub and wasn't begging on the streets like the other orphans. She had always been eye candy to these sick men. A young 18 year old girl working in a pub with a cute face and an innocent aura made her a target. Not to mention rumors had it that she had been able to see the future and escaped from a village that the king had attacked and eventually taken over. Mai was the sole survivor of the attack of raven creek. So no one could confirm or deny the rumors and the girl herself wouldn't speak on the matter.

"Hey Boss, how about we have some fun with this girl first. In the kings letter it said to bring her to him alive but not untouched." He said it with a slight laugh as the man standing next to him and added on.

"Yeah and look at that she made it easy for us" he said pointing a hand at Mai

 **Mai's pov**

I followed the direction to where he was pointing only to be horrified at what I finally noticed. The rip in my skirt now rested on my hip leaving me exposed and in a highly compromising position. I began to struggle again once the panic had set in.

"Oh now, now don't start that again. You might enjoy yourself. Having us experienced men help you learn how it's done. But if you're good I'll keep you to myself and tell those animals to leave you be. If you didn't know I've been appointed leader of this territory by the king himself. "He said still grinning

Then he forced my hands above my head and holding them down with only his left hand this time. And reached for something behind his back with he's right. He pulled out a dagger and brought it close to my neck as the tip slowly dragged across my collarbone.

"Oh what do we have here a necklace?"

The blade went flat against my skin and slide under the chain pulling it up so he could take a better look.

"You leave it alone. I won't let you take it from me!" I hiss

"Awwww the little girl wants her necklace how cute"

"Hey Boss its silver isn't it? We could sell it for a drink at the pub"

"That might not be such a bad idea Claude, unless this girl's got something she's willing to tread for it" he said

Looking down at me he moved closer to my face. The rage in me was building up and I had, had enough of them taunting me.

"I won't tread you a God damn thing!"

I spit in his face catching him off guard as I managed to get one hand free. I sat up and swung with all my strength making contact with his nose. Blood dripped on my dress and the man let out a groan. But I was too busy glaring at him with a grin to stop him from swinging his hand and slapping me across the face. The force of it had been so strong I slammed back against the ground. My face was on fire and I tasted metal in my mouth.

"I'll show you, I'll show you what happens when you cross me little girl!"

Mai was grabbed by the hair then violently slammed against the ground. The world around her became somewhat fuzzy but she fought the urge to pass out. The dagger was now pointing at her chest and working its way between two buttons on the front of her dress. No one had noticed the two dark hooded figures watching not far away. The shorter of the two pulled a sword from its holster gripping it tightly as he walked towards the group of men and the poor girl.

 **Mai's pov**

I wasn't sure what was happening really. I felt the blade on me one minute but then the hand that had held me down let go. I heard shouts and the sound of metal hitting metal but I couldn't see yet my eyes were blurry and my jaw hurt. I heard foot steps behind me but they soon became distant. Had they gone? I heard a man's voice and hoped it was Monk or John who had come to save me.

"Monk...?"

"Sorry miss... I'm not a monk."

I forced my vision to focus and saw a pair of deep blue eyes looking at me through the opening of the hood. I got to my feet and stumbled a little. I heard a sound behind me and got scared as a very tall man with black hair stared at me. I don't know why but I took a step back and ran as fast as I could. He looked very angry at me and I wasn't sure who either of them were. For all I Knew king urado had sent his best men to fetch me.

"WAIT!" a man's voice called after me.

 **Back in the village**

"Takigawa!"

A red haired women crashed through swinging doors of the pub. Her face looked distressed and was panting as if she had ran here from somewhere far away. A tall man with his brown hair tied in a ponytail turned around after taking down a chair from on top of the pine wood bar. He smiled at the panting women.

"Aww Ayako, I know I'm good looking but running so much might throw out your back. Next time just rid your broom here" he laughed

"This isn't the time for your stupid jokes you worthless monk. Mai's gone..."

This seemed to get his attention as his face became serious and he rushed up to the panting women giving her a shake.

"What do you mean she's gone!?"

 **Back in the woods**

Mai kept running but she had slowed down a great deal. Her mind was foggy again and nothing she saw made sense. Why was she running? Where was she trying to go? She could hear heavy footsteps running at some distance behind her. They were getting close and a voice was calling but Mai couldn't hear what it was saying. Suddenly her body gave out from exhaustion and she fell limp to the cold ground. Her eyes felt heavy and they closed slowly as darkness surrounded her.

"NOLL! Why are we helping this girl, she has nothing to do with our mission"

"Yes Lin I'm aware of that. What did you want me to do just let those men have their way with her?"

"No of course not, But we also need to stay focused. If anyone finds out who you are we could put that girl in worse danger along with us."

 **Noll's pov**

Lin and I had stopped running after seeing the girl fall to the ground. I knelt down and turned her over looking for injuries. Luckily she only seemed to have a swelling cheek. But I noticed a trial of blood coming from the corner of her lip. Those monsters had chased down some poor girl and roughed her up in the middle of the woods, some men they are hiding under the cover of the forest so their crime could go unseen. I ran my fingers over her cheek to see if anything was broken and I saw her eyes tighten in pain. Withdrawing my hand I turned to Lin who was standing off to the side watch.

"Go get the horses."

Lin walked away in the direction we had come. I placed my arm under the girls back and was going to do the same with her knees when I noticed the slit in the skirt. I wonder if those man had done it. From what I knew the guy who had been on top of her was named Kaname. He was one of urados closes allies and had been named the overlord of the area. I looked at the girls face again before moving away from her and removing my hooded cape. I put it around her and lifted her into my arms. Once I heard the sound of horses approaching I walked in their direction finding Lin holding the reins of my black steed. I climbed on adjusting the sleeping girl so she'd be sitting sidesaddle. Her head resting against my chest. I could feel her breath on my neck. I took the reins from Lin and we were off back to our campsite in the mountains.

 **Back at the pub**

After finally getting Takigawa to stop shaking her Ayako had told him what had happened when she arrived at Mai's house. The redhead had gone over to bring Mai some medicine for a fever she had the night before. However when walking up the steps a neighbor of Mai's had stopped her in a haste. She was told by the elderly women that three men had approached Mai as she was leaving for work. All she managed to overhear was something regarding a king's decree, that's when the young girl had bolted down the street and to the road leaving town.

"Damn it how could this have happened? What would they want with Mai anyway?" Said monk as he paced back and forth

"I don't know but we need to fine her. I'm worried about what could happen to her. Mai's strong but against three men and unarmed she can't do much" said Ayako as she chewed on her nails.

"Your right lets go get John, the three of us can look for her. And who knows she might have looked for safety at the church."

They both left the pub and rust down the busy streets of the market place. Venders lined the sidewalks with everything from food, clothes to the more expensive things like jewels and weapons. By the time they had reached the church midday mass had ended and Father Brown was standing outside saying farewell to all those who had attended and watching the orphans playing tag.

"Hello Ayako, Takigawa it's good to see you." He waved and gave them a bright smile

Once they had come up the steps John could see something was wrong. They both had stony faces and Ayako looked as if she'd cry at any moment.

"What's wrong?" he asked with concern in his eyes

"Hey John, is Mai here with you?"

"No I haven't seen her all day. Why, is there something wrong with Mai?"

Monk gave a quick at Ayako who hadn't said anything yet. He faced John again

"The kings men have taken Mai…John could you help us… look for her."

Takigawa shook with frustration. He had always looked after Mai and had convinced the pub owner to hire her and a waitress when they first met. The girl always seemed to have a smile on her face and was sweet. You couldn't tell she was an orphan by just looking at her, she didn't hold resentments or grudges on life just because it was hard for her. She'd fine happiness and joy where she could and would hold on to it gently like nursing an injured bird.

 **Noll's pov**

The sun had already gone down for the night. The girl in my arms hadn't woken up once during our five hour travel. The air had gotten colder but I stayed relatively warm due to the girl's body heat. Lin hadn't spoken to me since we had fought off the king's bottom feeders. I understood perfectly well that interfering would blow our cover but I couldn't allow a crime to occur. I watched this small girl punch a tyrant square in the face and smile in victory. No matter how small of a victory it was. I shook the thoughts from my mind as I focused back on the path ahead. The cave that was our campsite was coming in view and I tightened my grip on the girl as I felt her sway backwards.

"Noll, I'll make dinner you keep an eye on her." Lin walked further into the cave to build a fire

I jumped down from my horse and tied it to a tree nearby. Then carefully slid the sleeping girl off and carried her over to my bed. I laid her gently down on to the thin mat. Then left to get some water from small stream for the horses. It was a good thing that it was cold tonight, I could use the water to ice down the girl's cheek. I walked silently and listened to the crickets chirping. Once at the steam I knelt down letting my hands rest in the cool water. Then bring some water to my lips as I drank and then washed my face. It had been a long day.

"Gene you idiot where are you? You cause me so much trouble." I said while looking up into the stary sky

I carried the full bucket of water back to the cave and filled a little bowl with water. I left the bucket for the horses and walked over the sleeping girl. Who was she? The king wouldn't want her if she wasn't important in some way. I thought out all the possibilities in my head as I folded a rag and soaked it in the bowl of water, ringing it out and gently holding it against the swollen cheek.

 **Mai's pov**

My eyes were still closed as I felt something cold on my face. The burning from earlier had mostly gone away but the soreness hadn't.

"Ayako?"

I held on to the hand that held the rag to me face. But is wasn't Ayako's. It was larger and felt like a man's hand. Maybe Monk or John had found me.

"Are you awake now miss?"

I bolted up right and regretted it a second later as I had made myself dizzy. And laid back down. I let out a moan as I opened my eyes again and turned my head to the man that was sitting beside me.

"Next time don't sit up so fast dummy."

I would have said something in return for his insult but he had a point and I wasn't feeling well enough to be auguring with a stranger. So I just stared at him. He looked to be my age with deep blue eyes but in the dim light they almost looked purple. I have to admit he was quite handsome. He was dressed in all black which made his skin look paler in the glow of the fire. He was looking at me as well and he gave me a bright smile. Yes it did make him look even more handsome and charming than a moment ago but I felt like it wasn't a genuine smile. The emotion on his face didn't match the one I saw in his eyes so I at up looked down at my hand for a while feeling somewhat unsure of the situation.

"What's you name." He asked

"My name … My name is Mai sir."

"Nice to meet you Mai, I'm Kazuya Shibuya"

The conversation was cut short as Lin remerged from the depths of the cave. The glow of the camp fire illuminated the surrounding walls.

"So I see she's awake. Maybe it would be best if she left now."

"Lin she can't leave now it's the middle of the night. It would cause us more trouble it those men from earlier found us. We'll wait until morning as take her to the next village with us."

Lin didn't say anything after that but he didn't look pleased. Noll watched as the older man walked to the campfire and laid down on his makeshift bed. His gaze went back to Mai who had seen the whole exchange. She was grateful that they had helped her but she didn't want on be a burden on them either.

 **An hour earlier just outside the village**

 **Monk's pov**

We had been searching for four hours now but still no signs of Mai. Well not herself anyway. About an hour ago John and I had been looking along a bunch of trees and bushes while Ayako was taking a break nearby. She had tired herself out by running around the woods screaming at the top of her lungs for Mai. Sign… what the hell was she thinking doing something like that. Anyway John and I had spotted a piece of fabric on one of the trees. It was Mai's… the fabric was from a simple white summer dress with a few ruffles at the hem. I had bought her this dress after seeing her staring at it one day when we had been walking around the market place. I'd never seen her eyes so big in surprise when I gave it to her the next day. I smiled a sad smile at the thought. We hadn't told Ayako about finding the fabric. She would have panicked and right now it was hard enough for me to keep myself calm.

*sobs*

"Ayako please don't cry….. We'll find Mai." John said as he walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder

"John's right. Let's call it a night and who knows maybe she's back at the village waiting for us." Monk said as he walked over and bent down to take her hand

They walked quietly back towards the village. Only stopping when Ayako became too tired to walk anymore. Takigawa scoped her in to his arms at this point and carried her the rest of the way. Ayako hadn't expected him to do such a thing but didn't fight with him over it. Somehow it had reminded her of the time he had carried Mai home after she had falling asleep at work. John had been thinking, if they found part of Mai's dress that far out the girl must have ran a distance of three miles at least. The next village would be 10 to 15 miles from their own. But it was a village that was ruled under the Davis family, the only ones to oppose Urado when he came to power. From what he know the Davis role family they were magic users of some kind. They had been protected from direct invasions do to the landscape that surrounded their country. Tall mountain peaks and narrow valleys made it difficult to attack unnoticed.

 **Present time at the cave**

"Excuse me but what village is it that your taking me too?" Mai asked somewhat unsure just how far from her own village they were

"It called Shadows point, it's a town ruled under the Davis family. You should be safe there from Urados men"

"I'm sorry but I can't go there. I need to get back home and tell my friends that I'm ok. They'll be worried if I don't." Mai said as she stared deeply in to Noll's eyes

"Mai I'm not going anywhere you don't have to stare so hard, unless you're trying to burn my face in to your memories."

"What!?"She gasped

"This isn't anything new. Many girls fine me attractive and try to get my attention. Just remember Mai you're the only girl here so no need to work so hard." He said as he stood up and began walking to his bag.

"You know what! You may be handsome but it doesn't give you the right to assume what I'm thinking."

"Ah.. So you think I'm handsome? So tell me again how I was wrong about assuming what you were thinking? When what I was thinking was that you found me attractive"

"Shut up! You're such a narcissist." Mai said as she stood up

"Say what you will but I've already proven my point." He said smugly as he pulled an apple from his bag

"Yeah keep thinking that Naru, your ego will just make your brain explode one day." She shouted in frustration

Naru dropped the bag to the floor leaving the apple forgotten on the dirt and quickly glared at Mai. He walked over to her and was only a foot away from her.

"What did you just call me?" He said in a deep voice that sent chills down Mai's spin

 **Naru's pov**

I wasn't expecting that. Did she know who I was? I walked over to her suspicious of who she was. When I asked her what she had just called me her eyes got big and she look at the ground. I put my index finger under her chin and forced her to look up at me. The look in her eyes showed fear and worry. Who was this girl? Did she work for Urado?

"You mean you've been called Naru before because you're a narcissist?"

I quickly retracted my hand just having realized she had come up with the name on the spot and was clueless to who I really was. It made sense, if she knew I was Prince Oliver Davis she'd be trying to win my affection but she hasn't. All she's done is try to insult me back and failed miserably. It was too late at night to deal with anymore talking so I grabbed a spare blanket off of my horse and laid down.

"So I assume that's a yes then Naru?" she said smiling at me

"Go to bed Mai it's been a long day." That was the last thing I said all night as I fell soundly asleep


	2. Chapter 2 Journey to shadows point part

**Next morning around daybreak Mai's pov**

I awoke from a dreamless sleep, I was happy the dizziness had not returned as I slowly sat up. I looked to the entrance of the cave noticing it was still somewhat dark but was a more medium blue tone meaning the sun would soon rise. I looked to my right as saw Naru still asleep, he was curled on his side and I could see his face. I smiled thinking how much he looked like a peacefully sleeping child. I put my hand to the cold dirt floor and pushed myself up. I never thanked either of these men for saving me yesterday. I knew the man named Lin was reluctant to help me or even let me stay the night, however I couldn't blame him for it either. Then there was Naru who for some reason I can't get a read on. Yes he saved me then treated my cheek, but then started speaking so highly of himself and insulting me. I shook my head giving up the idea that I'd figure him out and decided that he was just someone that ran hot and cold. I looked down at my ripped dress, I let out a sign knowing full well I couldn't walk around like this. I bent down and picked up the cape and threw it over my shoulders, for now this would have to do until I buy a new dress or find a needle and thread. I decided to go for a walk and headed for the entrance, maybe Naru would wake up and move to his bed, I'm sure he must not be very comfortable sleeping on a thin blanket like that.

 **John's church**

I was 5:50 in the morning and the sky was a deep blue almost like the color of the ocean and the stars were becoming dim. Soon the church bell would ring for 6 clock mass. John stood outside of the open church doors welcoming the early risers. Many being elderly and a few of the orphans that had woken up and come from their rooms that were in the connecting house around back. John walked back inside seeing as no one else would be coming to mass the and shutting the door behind him. He began to read from the bible in a gentle tone that seemed to ease the minds of everyone sitting in the pews. With the last prayer spoken member rose from their knees making the sign of the cross and then quietly walking out. John placed his bible down on the podium and walk down the stairs to the sleeping quarters. There he lightly knocked on the door to the room Ayako and Takigawa were sharing.

"Good morning John." Takigawa said as he opened the door and stepped outside in to the stone hallway.

"Good morning, how is Ayako doing?'

"She's ok, she finally fell asleep. I've never seen her cry so much before." He didn't look at john when he spoke

"Don't worry, well find Mai I have faith. I've already spoken to father Adam about the situation and he's allowed me to go and help search for Mai." He smiled brightly

"That's great, I'd say that we leave right now and not waste any more time but…. Ayako." He looked at the closed door as he remembered the women who had cried herself to sleep

"No worries mate, we'll leave as soon as she wakes up and has something to eat. Anyway we're going to need to find horses for our trip so let's go take care of that while she's resting."

"Good idea, we're gonna need food and some other odds and ends."

Both men walked up the hallway to the stairs and left the church to gather supplies.

 **Flash back from last night**

Takigawa had carried Ayako not only back to the village but to the church when John had offered them a place to stay the night. Even after walking down to the stone hallways of the priest sleeping quarters he hadn't put her down. Only when they had entered the room and he slowly bent down to put her on the bed did Ayako loosen her hold around his neck. She had buried her face in the pillow and started sobbing so hard that it sounded as if she was in extreme pain. For hours he sat next to her on the bed and rubbed her back trying to calm her. It was only around three in the morning when her body forced her to stop and she fell silent. Takigawa walked to the bathroom at got a wet cloth to whip away the tear marks on her face. Her eyes were red and puffy. The expiration on her face looked pained and tired. He sat in a chair across the room from her, watching her sleep form rise and fall with each breath.

 **Mai's pov**

I had wondered outside of the cave for some fresh air. I heard a clang and turned to see what had fallen when I noticed a black horse moving a bucket around with its nose. I walked over carefully as not to scare them. I bend down slowly and grabbed the bucket off the ground. They must need more water so I spent a few minutes walking around the woods until I heard the sound of water. I passed some bushes and saw a small steam, the water reflected what little night there was. I walked to the edge and sunk my hands in to it, feeling the coolness wash over them. I washed my face and was careful as a hold the cold water to my cheek. The swelling hadn't been so bad thank to Naru. As I remembered having held his hand to my face when I had woken up, the thought made me blush with embarrassment. I splashed more water on my face trying to stop it from heating up again. I pulled the bucket that was beside me into the water and let it fill. The sun has risen more and the sky was more of a burning orange. I stood back up and made my way back to the horses. I placed the bucket down and gave them both a pat on the neck for being good. As I turned back to the cave I saw Lin standing there watching me. He didn't say anything but I felt like he would kill me if I made the wrong move.

"Uh…. Good morning Lin sir."

"…"

"Okay I'll just head back inside." I tiptoes around him then ran inside not looking where I was going.

 **BAM**

 **Naru's pov**

I had woken up from a dream that just kept replaying over and over again. Mai laid pin to the forest floor as Kaname hung over her like an animal stocking its prey. One stupid threat and a bit of spit later and Mai sucker punched him square in the face. I smiled remembering what she had done. Rumors had it that he was a ladies man. I didn't see it, and either did Mai since she had no hesitation in hitting him in the face. I opened my eye and looked to where Mai should have been sleeping, but my bed sat empty and I heard her voice at the other end of the cave. I stood up folding up the blanked I had used and set it down next to my bag. I picked up the apple I had dropped last night and planned to wash it at the stream. I saw Mai by the horses talking to Lin then she ran straight into me. I finally noticed how tall she was. The tip of her head came just under my nose, she must be around 5'6. She bounced off of me and fell to the floor. The cape opened to each side of her, luckily only one leg was exposes and nothing else.

"Sorry." She said in a low voice as she bowed her head slightly.

"Your eyes are brown are they not?"

"Yes."

"And they work don't they?"

"Yes."

"Then maybe you should try using them sometime." I said smugly

"Well Naru you have manners don't you? How about using those!"

She stormed passed me and sat with a huff on the bed with her knees up to her chest and her hands resting on them. I left her alone after that and walk over to Lin who was feeding out horses apples.

"You didn't eat last night Noll." Lin said not bothering to look up from what he was doing.

"We'll either did you or Mai."

"Mai…. Is that the girl's name?"

"Yes apparently she lives in the village of east elm. She's said she needed to go back because of her friends." I said with my arms crossed over my chest.

Lin stood up and walked over to me and face the cave watching Mai as she fiddled with the string of my cape. He suggested not to returner her home since Kaname was not in charge there and we'd just be handing her right back to Urado's men.

"I guess we'll have to take her with us to Shadows cross then." I said as I walked in the direction.

"Noll! You want to take this girl home with us!? You have to be joking."

"Oh by the way the girl is calling me Naru now, so I suggest you do the same."

 **Urado's crimson blade manor**

Kaname had been up all night festering over the incident in the woods. That girl had been able to break his nose and he had to have it reset in place. Then his mind went back to the two men who had shown up once he found himself in a perfect position to take advantage of the sweet girl. He slammed his fist against the wall causing a small crack. From what he had seen the Sword the shorter man carried was finely crafted and had some kind of old writing across the blade. Weapons like that were usually made by alchemist, however Urado had either killed or imprisoned any that had been found in his now growing territories. The only other place that guy could have found such a weapon would be within the Davis territories, but it would have to be closer to the main kingdom itself. Had the Davis family found out about Urado's plan to use the girl?

"Claude! Tell the men to get ready we'll be searching the forest for the girl. No citizens well be allowed to leave the village for further notice. If they do kill them."

 **Outskirts of east elm**

Takigawa waited with the two coffee colored horses. John had gone to pick up Ayako and get some first aid things from her hospital. Once the met up they we're off to search the woods but I shout coming from town made them wait. The kings crimson blades came running towards them weapons out.

"What's going on?" John asked looking at Takigawa.

"No clue but it looks like they're here to stop us and we can't let that happen. Ayako hang on to me."

"Right."

Ayako tightened her grip around Takigawa's waist. They gave the horses a kick and they were off at full speed. The guards ran after them but more men on horses came to go after them. Trees and bushes rush by them as they road deeper in to the forest until it became too dense and had to find another route. It would only take them twenty minutes to reach the spot where they found the fabric at this speed. However once there they didn't they'd have to decide where to go look for Mai.

"John what should we do, head to the next village and see if she's there?"

"I would recon so. We can't just wonder around the woods looking for her with those guys after us."

"Isn't the next town ruled by the Davis king?" Ayako asked as she hung on for her life.

"Don't worry, they'll have to let us in once the see what chasing us."

 **Midday at the cave Naru's pov**

After eating some apples for breakfast Lin and I began packing up our things. Mai rolled up the thin mat that she had slept on and was walking over towards the horses. I stopped her and taking the mat out of her hand I took it to Lin who hid it away along with the bucket and bowls in a hole in the wall. This was a hideout for members of the Davis army so soon someone else would come to stay here and gather Intel on what was going on with Urado's territories. Mai waited outside, I swung my bag over my shoulder and walked to Leviathan untying him and getting on. Lin did the same with Marybeth. I turned to Mai who was standing nearby and extended my hand out to her. I found it amusing to see her look and me then my hand then at me and back again.

"Come Mai."I said as I waved my hand in a come here motion.

She stepped forward and took hold, I pulled her up in front of me and sat her sidesaddle again. I could see a tint of red come across her cheeks. I wondered if she know that this wasn't the first time she sat like this with me. I gave leviathan a small kick and off we were.

"Mai don't be so nervous, I was the one you road with last night."

This didn't have the effect I have hopping for since instead of calming down her face instead got redder. Maybe I was too blunt, somehow I thought if Gene had spoken those words she would have relaxed instead of avoiding looking at me. I did the same as last night and took a hold of her chin ad made her look up at me.

"Mai it's fine…" was all I said

 **Mai's pov**

Pull it to gather Mai, I yelled at myself in my head. If Naru wasn't going to feel uncomfortable about this then neither was I. AHHHHHH! I just can't look at him right now, he'll just make fun of me somehow and I have no real choice but to go with them since I have no clue where I am. I watched where we were going for a while before feeling tired again. I could feel Naru's body heat I it was nice, it just made my tired body feel relaxed so I rested me head against his shoulder and drifted off to sleep. I was in a dream where the trees were on fire and black clouds hung over the sky making the day turn to night. This dream was so clear and I could feel the heat from the flames kiss my skin. I was still on the horse with Naru but I was trying to get away and reach for something in the distance. I could hear someone screaming out to me but I couldn't get Naru to stop the speeding horse. His arm was tightly around my waist forcing me to stay put. I started crying as the screams grow softer. Everything began to fade from my site and I was alone in darkness once again.

"Mai what's wrong?" I hear a voice close to me


	3. Chapter 3 Journey to shadows point part

Naru didn't know what happened, he had tried to put the girls mind at ease. Then he felt her lean into him and rest her head against him. She had been asleep for an hour and a half when she began to furrow her brow and occasionally tense up and jerk. He had slowed Leviathan down to a stop and just watch the changing expressions on Mai's face. In the corner of her eyes tears formed until the slowly glided down her cheeks and off her chin. Lin had stopped as well watching his charge as he examined the girl in his arms. However a few moments later the sky grow dark. Night was a few more hours away so the sun should have still been over head. Then Lin noticed the smell of burning wood and the ash rising to the sky behind them.

 **Not far away in the woods**

Takigawa's group was still racing through the woods at a dangerous speed. But it wasn't just because the king's men had been chasing them this whole time, no it was because flaming arrow were being launched at them and it was quickly setting the trees on fire and spreading fast. They had managed to stay a head of the thick smoke but all of them know at some point the horses would grow tired and they'd be forced to slow down, or worse stop all together.

"Naru we need to go now." Lin said turning his attention back to the young prince. Naru didn't speak but gave his horse a kick again and took off. Lin followed keeping the same pace. The force of the horse bearing down its hooves against the dirt floor woke Mai up. She watched as the scenery around her passed in a blur or greens and browns. She looked up at Naru who had a serious look on he's face as he pushed his horse onward. He glanced at her quickly but his eye darted back to looking ahead.

"TAKIGAWA LOOK OUT!"

 **Mai's pov**

My heart sank when I heard the scream in the distance. It was like my dream but I could understand what they were saying. My friends we in danger. I could just barely make out John's blond hair behind a few trees. I saw a glimpse of Monk and Ayako.

"Naru, we have to stop my friends are in trouble!"

"We can't stop Mai, We need to get away from here. Your friends will have to fend for themselves." His tone was cold and emotionless.

"NARU PLEASE!"

He wasn't listing to me anymore and speed up even faster. I tried to wiggle my way out of his grip but his arm tightened around my waist to the point where he was crunching my ribs.

NARU PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU HELP THEM!" I screamed as loud as I could trying to convince him.

"ARE YOU STILL GOING ON ABOUT THAT NONSENCE? WE HAVE TO FLEE!"

"THEN LET ME GO AND I'LL HELP THEM MYSELF."

"I'VE HEAR ENOUGH, YOUR STAYING WITH ME AND THAT THE END OF IT!" He clenched his teeth together in anger.

An arrow flew by us nearly hitting Lin, I brought my face close to Naru's shoulder for protection. I knew he was right, that it was too dangerous to stop but I couldn't just leave them. There was another scream but this time John was yelling to Ayako. I looked behind us again and saw them. Extending my left hand in their direction I willed myself to grab them and pull them to safety beside us. However there was no use they were too far away. My eye's started to burn with tear as I saw what appeared to be a wall of flaming arrow on their way to my friends.

"Please let me save them….." I spoke the words softly and a bright light enveloped me, my hand still extended in their direction I pushed my energy out to them. Instantly the light shot through my hand and off into the distance. Once the light was gone I felt drained of every bit of energy within my body and I couldn't breathe. I let out a gasp desperate for air but the world around me went black and all I could feel was Naru's arm tightly holding me to his body as I fell into nothingness.

The light that Mai had sent to save her friends had expanded flowing right through them as they road passed. It forced the arrows back and they fell lifeless to the ground. The light traveled farther back knocking the crimson blades off their horses but not harming the animals and putting out the flames. Takigawa and John slowed down a little amazed at what they had just saw. The light that passed through them had felt warm and kind. They had finally seen proof of Mai still being alive. Which eased there worry greatly, even though they had no idea who those two men she was with were. They continued forward at a descent speed knowing the horses need a break.

 **Naru's pov**

I hear Mai whisper something next to my ear. Then a bright light emerged from her body, I could feel the energy it was peaceful yet very powerful. Was it possible that she also possessed PK? Was this why Urado had sent Kaname to capture her? I was thrown back to reality when I heard Mai gasp. She had gone limp and was unconscious but she wasn't breathing. I pulled her closer to me and gave leviathan a harder kick. I pushed him to his breaking point as I stormed past the gates of shadows point but I didn't stop. I kept going until I reached the inn that Lin and I had stayed at before heading into the mountains. I stopped abruptly in front of the buildng, jumping down from Leviathan and ran inside. I jumped three to four step at a time making my way to the second floor where our room was. I kicked open the door going over to the oak dining table. I swiped everything off the top of it, knocking a bowl of fruit and candles to the floor with a clatter. I laid Mai down on her back and tilted her head back to open her air passageways. I brought my lips to hers blowing a little bit of air at a time. I pulled away and repeated the action over five times before she began to cough hard. I turned her on her side and gently patted her back until the coughing subsided. She rolled on to her back and looked up at me with weak eyes. They were only half open and looked glazed over as if she were tired. I don't know why but I brushed her bangs out of her face caressing her forehead to her cheek before tucking her hair behind her ear. She was breathing steadily again. I put my hand to her cheek again and gently massaged it with my thumb running it back and forth for a little while. Mai's eyes closed as I did this and she fell asleep. I heard footsteps coming down the hallway and backed away from the girl.

"Naru is everything alright?" Lin said as he walked through the door. I hadn't noticed I'd left him behind until now which I was deeply grateful for.

"Yes everything is fine."

 **John's Pov**

We had just gotten to the gates of shadows point, we stopped when a guard dressed in armor waved us over. I dismounted my horse and tied it to a nearby post before walking over to Ayako and helping her down. Takigawa jumped down after her and spoke to the guard. The guards has been wary after having seen the smoke rise from deep in the woods. They allowed use entry and told us we could leave our horses here and their farmer would look after them for us. We thanked him kindly and asked for the direction of the nearest church. I had once came to this village to accompany father Adam to a meeting so I was acquainted with some of the local parish. I was sure they'd let us spend the night after what we had gone through. So we walked slowly down the main street until we can to the central square were all the venders were. Just to the left I could see the large stained-glass windows. It wasn't quite time for late evening mass so the main doors were closed. Ayako and Takigawa had sat down on the front steps of the church. They looked so tired and in much need of a good meal and a warm bed. I allowed myself to sink down to the step just behind them and rest a bit. The sky now blazed orange as the sun was lowing to set for the night. Once Father Mathews had stepped outside to open the doors for mass he had one of the nuns help us find our rooms. The only request asked of us was that Ayako sleep in her own room since two men sharing a room with a women was improper in the eyes of the church. We agreed and ate some stew for dinner before calling it a night. In the morning we would try to fine Mai.

 **11 pm**

Lin had carried a sleeping Mai into one of the bedrooms and covered her with a blanket before returning to the living room. Naru sat at the now empty dining table with a scroll in his hand. The scroll held all the Intel that had been found out about Urado.

"It seems Urado had come from a well-respected noble family. They has ruled willows fall and open hospitals and orphanages on the family property. However Urado had been the last child born in the family and developed an illness that would cripple him over time." Naru said as he continued to look over the scroll.

"Then wouldn't that mean he'd be close to death by now?" Lin sat down at the table picking up a leather bound book and flipping the pages.

"I thought that as well, however Urado had spent much of his life traveling trying to find a way to slow the illness. There still is no credible information to confirm or deny whether he had found this supposed cure." Naru said as he rolled up the scroll and left it on the table.

"So tell me then what are we to do about this girl? We've brought her here now what."

"It's simple, we'll be taking her with us to the castle."

"Noll we can't do that, how are we to explain bringing back one of Urados targets to your father? Have you forgotten that Mai has no idea that you're the future ruler of shadows cross."

"I'm aware of that Lin. I've already thought of how to keep my identity secret while she's there. Send word to Yasu and my father, tell them Yasu is to play the role of prince until I say otherwise. We don't have to worry that much since me and Gene were never publicly announced as being the adopted sons of the king. Only the nobles would know such information."

"Very well then but we'll have to keep her hidden when she's in the castle. I have heard word around East Elm that a girl had survived the destruction of raven creek. Apparently Mai is that girl and may hold the ability to see the future."

"I'll have to prepare some experiment for her when we return. She has great power, maybe even matching my own."Naru said as he replayed what happened in the forest again.


	4. Chapter 4 Bitter sweet reunion

**Crimson tide castle**

Two sets of footsteps echoed through the halls of Urados dark palace. The two mages entered the throne room through the large maple wood doors. The smell of blood pulsated from the air. The only light came from the fireplace on the farthermost wall. Urado sat upon his throne but his face was concealed from the light. Everyone who lived within the kingdom know that no one was allowed into the deeper recesses of the castle, for what reason no one knew for sure. Though word has it that the smell of death lingered throughout the corridors and the dungeon never stayed full for long.

"Has the girl been found?" Uradows voice was raspy and would easily make a man jump with fear at the mere sound of it.

"No not yet my lord. We have heard word that Kaname had let the girl escape. He attempted to rectify this but was attacked by some force."

"Apparently he believes she was aided by members of the Davis kingdom. There was evidence of enchanted weapons in their possession. She is thought to be hiding within shadows point."

Both men stood silent for a moment before Urado gave orders to send the army of the dead to find the girl along with Kaname's men. They made their way back to the doors before hearing Urado speak once more.

"If war breaks out so be it but that girl will be mine."

The door cricked open and shut, the footsteps despaired along with the dark mages.

 **Crimson blade manor**

Kaname sat at his desk contemplating the source of the light that had rendered his men useless. The candle flickered and two shadowed figures appeared before him. He immediately rose from his seat and bowed to the dark mages.

"In two days you will take your men and attack shadows point. Kill all who stand in your way and bring us the girl. You are allowed the use of the dead army, do not fail us again Kaname."

The mages vanished back into the shadows. Kaname stood and went to the door opening it. Claude stood there against the wall awaiting orders.

"Gather the men, we leave tonight to attack shadows point. We must fine the girl Urado grows impatient."

Claude only nodded in understanding before leaving.

 **Mai's pov**

I had awoken and found myself in a room I didn't remember being in. My body still felt weak as I sat up in bed. Hadn't I been in the woods? It took me a moment to remember what had happened. I was riding with Naru when the forest had lit on fire. John and the others…. They were there! I throw the blanket off of me and ran to the door swing it open and running into the next room. I didn't even look around before I ran to a door I thought would lead me outside. I was half way when a strong hand took hold of my forearm.

"Where are you going?" It was Naru he was giving me a stern look.

"My friends I saw them, they need my help!" I said, my voice shaking as panic rush over me. Tears had welled up in my eyes. How long had I been asleep? Was there still time to save them I thought as I stood there. My legs started to tremble. Naru pulled me back into the room shutting the door. He pushed me against the wall taking hold of my shoulders. He peered into my eyes looking at each one as if examining them to see if they'd held answers to something he did not know.

"Mai, don't you remember what happened? The light?"

My memory was still foggy, but there had been a light. I knew that much for sure. He seemed to pick up on what I was thinking. He's hands left my shoulders and he instructed me to sit at the table. I did as he said.

"Your friends should be fine. Whatever it was you did had stopped the fire from what Lin told me. However I would not recommend using it again."

"Why what happened?" I was confused by his words.

"You passed out….. And stopped breathing." He said that in a low vice as if hesitating to tell me the truth.

"So Lin is okay as well then?"

"Yes he's fine. Tell me Mai did you come from a village called raven creek?"

I didn't say a word when he asked me that. That was a memory I wished to forget. I just stared at the table unable to face him. Those blue eyes of his felt like they could unlock any dark secret I held.

 **Naru's pov**

I watched her for a while as she sat in silence. She was hiding something that much I could tell by her simple reaction to my question. I don't know why but I thought that if I looked into her eyes right now they'd be full of sorrow.

"How long have I been asleep?" the question itself was valid but her tone was weak.

"A full day and a half now. Come, we're going out before the market closes."

 **Monk's pov**

Ayako and I had spent the day wondering around all over town with no sign of Mai. Those two guy's hadn't been seen either. It was frustrating knowing she was close but being unable to fine her. It was already 5:30 and soon the central square would close and the streets would be empty. Ayako had stayed calm since seeing her yesterday. I really couldn't sand to see her cry, it's unnatural to see her so fragile when she's always so tough.

"Let's go back to the church, we'll just have to search again in the morning" I told Ayako.

"Yeah good idea, I'm sure late evening mass will start soon then dinner will be held afterwards. John should be on his way back too."

We walked back to the church following people who had just arrived for mass. We took our place in line as we slowly made our way in.

 **Mai's pov**

After leaving the inn Naru lead me to the market place. I wasn't sure why we were there until he walked up to a dress shop. The Shopkeeper smiled at me and asked if I needed any help. I kindly said I was just looking. I looked through the piles of dresses on tables and ones that were hanging from the ceiling. Naru stayed near the entrance watching as I moved about the store. I spotted a lovely deep purple dress hanging on the wall and asked the shopkeeper how much it was.

"Five gold coins miss." She said with a smile.

I turned my body away slightly so no one would see the tear in my dress. I slide my hand inside the cape and retrieved a small coin purse from my pocket. I counted what I had which was only two gold coins and a silver. I turned back to the lady.

"Could you show me the dresses worth two gold pieces please?"

"Of course this way please."

I was just about to follower after her when Naru spoke up.

"That won't be necessary we'll take the purple dress right there." He pointed a finger at the dress I had inquired about.

"Naru?"

The shopkeeper took the dress down and went over to Naru so he could take a look at it. He nodded his head and fished five gold coins from his pocket, handing them to the store owner. She was just about to fold the dress and place it in a bag when Naru interrupted.

"Do you have a place where she might be able to change?"

She seemed a little surprised by his question but waved me over to the back corner of the shop where a velvet curtain hung for a rod. I took the dress and went behind the curtain, quickly undressing and pulled the dress over my head and tied the ribbon in the back. I came back out holding my old ruined dress that was still cover in bits of blood along with Naru's cape.

"Shall I put your other dress in a bag for you?" The lady asked as I stepped outside.

"Its fine please throw that dress away." Naru had cut me off before I could answer.

The shopkeeper took my white dress and throw it in the trash. Naru took the cape from me and folded it over his are.

 **Naru's pov**

We were about to leave when the merchant insisted on that Mai twirl around for me so I could make sure that I was satisfied with the dress. Mai looked over at me hesitantly with a tint of pink in her cheeks. I nodded my head and Mai twirled. The fabric of the dress was light and flowed well with Mai's movements. I had to admit she was eye catching. However I didn't see why I had to approve on it, I bought it for Mai because she wanted it not because it would please me to see her in it. Once the Merchant was satisfied we left the shop and were walking down the street, I had planned to take Mai to a teashop since I was craving a cup after spending a week in the wood. Mai was right beside me looking around at all the buildings. She looked behind us and immediately stopped walking.

"John!"

I saw a man about my height and age with blond hair and blue eyes heading in our direction. Mai ran to him throwing her arm around his neck and hugging him. She was smiling brightly with tears in her eyes.

"Mai, I finally found you. Ayako and Takigawa going to be so relived." He said as he smiled.

"Are all of you alright? Did anyone get hurt in the woods?"

"No we're all perfectly fine thanks to you. Oh who is this Mai?" He asked while looking at me.

"Oh this is Kazuya Shibuya. He's the one who saved me from the kings men. Naru this is John Brown he;s a friend of mine."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you and thank you for taking care of Mai. We were really worried about her." He held out his hand to me and I took it and shock his hand.

I watched Mai for a moment when I noticed her smile was gone and her eyes were blank. She well forwards in the John and was still for a few seconds. She head toped in alarm.

"We have to go now their coming."

I didn't understand what she meant until the alarm bells started ringing around the town. Screams were heard coming from the direction of the main gate. People on the streets started running and then I saw it. Fox fires were everywhere along with crimson blades on horseback thundering down the street. They had their swords drawn and were cutting people down left and right. The royal guards had dispersed trying to fight them back.

"COME ON LETS GET TO THE CHURCH!"

The three of us ran to the left side of the market cutting through back alleys and yards. The church came into sight but we were stuck. A swarm of fox fires surrounded us. I pulled my sword from the holster and held it out horizontally in front of me. I slid my index and middle fingers across the side of my blade harnessing my PK through it. Red light emerged and destroyed the fox fires in front of me. However there were more to take their place.


	5. Chapter 5 Buried in black

The ensuing battle spread out through the whole village. Citizens who were caught in the open ran for their dear life. The guards of the shadows cross nation surrounded small groups of villagers that they had come across. Setting white crystals down on the blood soaked streets to form a shield against the fox fires. The guards would have to face Urado's men head on to save as many people as they could. The echoes of clashing metal could be heard, along with orders being given in haste. Lin had just finished giving the royal messenger the letters for King Martin and Yasu when a guard came running in. He screamed that they were under attack and needed more guards on the street. Once he was aware of the situation he sent four of my sheki to find Naur leaving only one for myself. He headed for the back of the compound entering a room that was to the right corner. Pushing on one of the bricks, then the wall slid open and he descending the stairs to the secret passageway. It would lead him to the alleyway by the bookstore in the town square. As soon as he reached the street one of his four sheki returned. Naru and Mai were near the church. Once stepping foot in to the square he saw the ground littered with bodies and blood. It had been a massacre, a man laid on the ground with part of his throat slit gurgling as blood bubbled from his mouth. Lin ran in the quickest route to the church. Using his sheki to fight off any crimson blades that stood in his path. He managed to help some people along the way to find shelter or leading them to the areas where shield had been formed.

 **Back at the church**

Ayako and Takigawa were still inside the church when screams were heard from outside. Swarms of people flooded in seeking protection within the thick stone walls of the church. Ayako and Takigawa made their way to the main doors telling father Mathew to seal it behind them. They stepped outside and saw fox fires appeared around them.

"Takigawa put up a protective barrier now!"

"I'm on it." He pulled an ancient relic from his pocket and chanted driving the relic into the stone steps. A barrier soon incased the entire building.

Ayako Knelt down praying to the spirits of the trees to vanquish the fox fires. Once a spirit vanished the bell tied to her wrist would ring. She continued to summon more tree spirit over and over as monk chanted right beside her. It felt like hours had passed before the streets became clear of spirits. Both Ayako and Takigawa stood on the church steps breathing hard. To the right of them they saw flares of red light appear and vanish. They carefully made their way to it, seeing three figures standing in the middle of the road they watched as they were surrounded by an abundance of sprits.

"MAI!" Ayako screamed as she spotted her standing behind a man with raven black hair.

Without thinking she ran forwards in Mai's direction Takigawa following not far behind her. Once the reached John they saw what was happing more clearly. The spirits had resorted to using wind sickles to weaken and force back the group. They were all hit with agonizing pain that felt as if they had just been stabbed. Mai chanted the incantation for the nine cuts as she steps next to Naru. Naru looked over in surprise. She knew the art of exorcising ghost, but how? He thought. He's sword was weakening, the spell upon it was nearly at its limit of harnessing his massive power. With one shot left he rose his sword up to the sky then drove it into the ground. Red light emerged again, however instead of it hitting only the ghost in front of him a shockwave was unleashed traveling in all directions. Wiping out the remaining few. Lin had finally arrived stopping only when he was directly in front of the young prince. Before anything could be said there was a loud cracking noise from above them. The buildings around them had been compromised and started to break apart. Debris showered down breaking into pieces.

 **Monk's pov**

"AYAKO, JOHN MOVE NOW!"

I took a hold of both of them and ran towards the church. Behind us I heard a loud crashing noise. Once we made it to the church steps I turned around only to see that the building across the road had completely collapsed. Had we not move we would have been crushed to death. Mai and those two men were still in the street when another cracking sound was heard. Another building near them collapsed. I saw the older man jump back as a pillar fell in front of him, separating himself from Mai and that other kid.

"MAI….NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled as the rest of the building fell on top of them.

The last glimpse of Mai I saw was of that kid throwing his arm around her waist and pulling her backwards.

 **Mai's pov**

I wasn't sure what was happening but the building around me started falling. The floor underneath my feet began to crumble. I was pulled back and everything went dark. When I started to wake up again I felt a heavy weight on top of me and I couldn't move. I was sure I was pinned by parts of the building that had fallen but the weight felt so warm.

"Mai are you alright?"

"Naru?"

I turned my head and saw that Naru was on top of me. He's arm was around my waist and his other was pressed against the floor next to my face.

"I'm okay….. Thank you Naru. Are you alright?" I asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah I'm fine."

He pushed himself off of me and slid to the side where there was an opening in the debris. Then he took hold of my hand and pulled me out after him. It was hard to see since there wasn't any light. As my eye's started to adjust to the darkness around us, I could make out walls and tunnels.

"Where are we? "I hadn't realized I had spoken out loud until Naru answered me.

"We must be in the underground tunnels. They were once part of the old sewer system before the Urado came to power. Once the invasions started to happen in neighboring nations, tunnels were built alongside them as escape routes. We're lucky. Had this not been here we would have died."

"How do you know all of this?" I was surprised by just how much he know about the shadows cross territory's.

"I'm part of the infiltration team for shadows cross kingdom, It's my job to know all about this."

 **Naru's pov**

If this is the tunnels to the right side of the church then the tunnel up ahead would be lead us right to the stables.

"Follow me." I said

Mai was a few step behind me when we reached the first intersection. We took the third tunnel to the left and walked for almost an hour until I found the stone steps leading upwards. I stopped for a moment once I reached the landing. I made sure that there weren't any voices on the other side of the hatch. I lifted the wooded door slowly as light blinded me and the dust floated in the air. I steped up and took a quick look around. There was no one in the stables and no sounds coming from outside. I turned back to Mai who was still on the step with her hand over her eyes. I took hold of her right forearm and guided her up the rest of the way until she was standing next to me in the stable. I closed the hatch and covered it up with hay so no one would notice it. Mai was looking down at the floor when I turned around. Her eyes hadn't fully readjusted to the light yet as she was squinting. I heard Leviathan nearby and left Mai were she was to go get him. I unlatched the pin door, and guiding him put by this reins. I placed my foot on the stirrup and hoisted myself up, swinging my leg over.

"Mai come on. We're going."

She looked up at me and walked over. I held out my hand and pulled her up, having her sitting behind me this time. I waited for her to put her arms around my waist before giving Leviathan a nudge to go. The stable doors were open, I halted my steed just before going out the door. I leaned forward and took a look around. The coast was clear so I presided towards the main gates. I could feel Mai as she buried her face into my back. The air smelt strongly of blood and there were body's all along the road. She shook a little but never said a word in protest. I speed my horse along so we wouldn't linger here for longer that we needed to. Once outside the gate I headed North West in the direction of my home. It would typically take up to a week to go from shadows point to shadows cross but if we took the hidden route we'd be there in three or four days

 **Back in shadows point**

After the rubble settled Takigawa and the others split up to search for Mai and the two men. Ayako dug around the rubble until she saw an opening to a passageway underground and looked around. When there were no signs of Mai she turned back to John and Takigawa that were moving brick around where the older man had been. Some of the debris shifted and a hand reached up from the rubble.

"Ayako get over here quick we found someone!" John yelled as he rushed to free the man underneath.

They found an unconscious Lin who had a deep gash in his leg. The two guys hoisted him up and rushed him to the church. Once inside they took him to one of the bedrooms as Ayako examined his injures. She bandaged him up and sat waiting for the mysterious man to wake up.

"Well he's quite handsome." Ayako said as she wiped the dirt from Lin's face.


	6. Chapter 6 stormy skies

**Kaname's pov**

This couldn't be happening again. My men had easily breached shadows point killing guards and civilians. Yet not one of them had seen that damned girl. Urado would not be pleased one bit by this. I hide with thirty of my men in the forest outside shadows point watching the main gates. The battle had ended but those captured would be questioned.

"Sorry my men but I cannot allow you all to live." I took the summoning stone from my pocket and sent the spirts to finish the job.

I listened to the ear shattering screams coming from the village. I could see the men around me stiffen, they knew the same would happen to them if they failed.

"General, I've spotted two people leaving the villages on horseback. I believe it is the girl and a young man." Claude said as he walked up to my horse.

I had sent him to hide in one of the trees closer to the village just in case I missed something. Just my lucky my percussion had been correct.

"In what direction were they heading?"

"To the north west sir. I believe they are trying to find refuge in the Davis kingdom." Claude who held out a map to me and pointed in the direction the couple had gone.

"They must not reach shadows cross. We shall follow them. But let it been known the girl is mine and none of you animals shall touch her until I'm finished with her." I ordered as I kicked my horse and speed away. She would be mine, I'd see to that and then Urado could do as he wished with her.

 **Mai's pov**

We had been riding through the woods for about two hours now. The sky over us had gone from a clear blue day to a gray stormy sky. I was sure it would start to rain soon enough. Naru however didn't seem too worried about it since he hadn't speed up but was going at a decent trot. We hadn't spoken since we left shadows point and yet again I didn't know where we were going. One good thing came to mind, I got to see my friends and they knew I was safe. I smiled at the thought not realizing that Naru had turned his head to check on me.

"Enjoying yourself Mai?" He said almost amused.

"Wh…..What do you mean?" I was too deep in thought and only caught about half of what he said.

"You seem happy to be holding me like this." Naru let go of one of the reins and placed his hand over mine that locked together securely around his waist.

"I wasn't smiling about that you jerk?" I said in annoyance but after seeing how close we were I could feel my face getting warm. I smacked him in the back.

"Then why were you smiling a moment ago?"

"Because I was able to see my friends again. You heard what John said, that they were worried about me. They nearly got killed looking for me. My friends are the only family have left…"

"What about your parents? Did they abandon you?" He asked after a brief pause.

"No…..They both died. My father passed away due to illness when I was very young so I don't remember much about him other then he crafted swords for the royals and nobles. And my mother was killed when Urado attacked our village about five years ago."

"I see."

"THERE THEY ARE!" A scream from behind us rang out. Followed they the sound of huffs beating on dirt.

 **Naru's pov**

"Damn it they found us." I hissed

I kicked Leviathan urging him to run as fast as possible. Mai's gripe tightened around my waist and I could feel her face against my shoulder blade. I was zigzagging around trees trying to lose the group behind us. I knew that voice from before it was Kanames. He had come to finish the job, but I wouldn't let him have her. A head of us I saw a large tree trunk that laid dead on the ground. Leviathan leapt into the air flying over it and landing hard on the other side. We were far ahead of Kaname now, however I hadn't expected him to attack us. Arrows were flying all around us, I did my best to avoid them by weaving in and out of the trees.

"AHHHHH!" I heard Mai yell from behind me.

She was in danger sitting behind me. I let go of the rein steering with only one hand now. I twisted body as much as I could and swung the right arm over Mai's head. I wrapped in around her waist and pulled her from her seat. Her arm's instinctively looked for something else to hold onto. Her right arm was now hook around my neck and I was able to pull her the rest of the way so she would be in front of me. I looked her over quickly for injuries but I saw to traces of blood. However there was only a green substance on her hair were a few strands seemed half and inch shorter than the rest.

 **Kaname's pov**

"YOU IDIOTS I TOLD YOU NOT TO HARM THE GIRL!" I yelled in rage.

I road towards the front of the line distancing myself from these clowns that called themselves solders. I'd catch her soon enough like I did before and kill that man that was so eager to save her. Who was he anyway? Was he someone special to that girl? I'll enjoy killing him right in front of her just so I could see her break.

"Claude, have you found anything out about that boy she's with?"

"No sir. No one had ever seen him in east elm before."

I kicked my horse harder forcing it to run faster. My horse was the fastest out of any of my men's, I left them behind including Claude.

 **Back at shadows point**

Lin had been asleep for half a day now and night had already fallen. The Sky was now a deep charcoal gray and the air felt cool and damp like rain was coming. Ayako had stayed in the room to rebadge the wound that hadn't stopped bleeding yet. The candle that sat on the bedside table danced about casting shadows across the walls. The bedroom door was pushed open slowly as not to wake the sleeping man as John and Takigawa walked inside.

"So how's our guest fairing?" John asked as he stepped closer to Ayako who was sitting in a chair beside the bed.

"He'll be fine, but his ankle hasn't stopped bleeding yet. It's not a serious cut either but he won't be able to walk around much for the next few days."

Takigawa just stood by the door with his arms crossed. He looked at the bedridden man.

"Do you think we can trust him? We don't have any idea who he is or who that kid was from earlier either." He said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Well I'm assuming you mean Kazuya Shibuya right?" John said as he turned his gaze to Takigawa.

"Who's that?" Ayako asked.

"He's the guy Mai was last seen with. I ran into them when I was searching for her in the market. She told me he had helped her get away from Urado's men. Seemed like a nice enough guy to me."

There was a groan before the conversation could continue. Lin started to wake up from his sleep. He opened his eyes seeing a women with red hair stand up from a chair by his bed.

"Well hello there. How are you feeling?" Ayako asked.

"I'm fine. Where am I?" Lin said in a stern voice.

"You're in the shadows point catholic church at the moment mate. We brought you here after digging you out of a collapsed building a few hours ago." John gave a soft smile.

"Where are the two people I was with before?" Lin asked.

"Ah good question we were just about to ask you that." Takigawa said as he now occupied Ayako's empty seat. He had turned the chair around with his arms resting on the backrest and had his chin resting on top of his arms.

Lin silently glared at the brown haired man. Takigawa returned the gesture and for a long while the room was silent but atmosphere was tense.

"Now that's enough, I won't have you harassing my patient." Ayako said as she smacked Takigawa on the back of the head causing him to yelp in pain

"Hey what the hell was that for!?"

"Now, now let's try to get along alright." John said as he stepped between his arguing friends.

Lin put is fingers to his lips making a soft whistling noise within seconds his sheki appeared hovering above his head.

"Find Naru." Lin ordered his sheki. The white orbs flew out the open window and disappeared into the night.

"What so who's this Naru person?" Takigawa asked as he looked out the window.

"Oh that's right…..Mai called Kazuya that when she introduced him to me." John took a moment to review that event in his head before nodding in confirmation that what he said was correct.

 **Back in the woods Mai's pov**

It had been two hours now since the crimson blades had found us. Naru had managed to lose them a while back but he wouldn't slow down. The look on his face was so focused and I could see the determination to get away written in his eyes. The rain had just started to fall in a heavy down pour. My dress was sticking to my body as we road. The cool night air brushed over me harshly making me shiver. Naru took a quick look at me before returning his eyes to the forest around us.

"Are you cold?" he asked

"Just a little."

"We'll stop soon, there a hideout nearby that will give us shelter for the night."

I just nodded not really sure what to say in exchange. I heard a snapping of twigs just a few meters behind us. Panic rushed through me as I saw who it was emerging from the mass of trees.

"Naru its's Kaname!" I tightened my hold around Naru's neck.

Kaname's men weren't far behind. The rain was falling too hard to tell but I thought I so a glimmer of metal. Naru was urging his steed to move faster, He leaned further forward only inches away for the horse's neck. We made some distance as Kaname and his men faded from sight. Naru made a sharp turn but the horses legs buckled due to the ground becoming muddy. We were thrown from the back of the horse as it fell to its side. I saw Naru roll across the ground near me. He pushed himself up and ran to his horse giving it a smack on the thigh causing it to runaway into the forest. He turned back to me as I lay in the mud. He ran over to me and yanked me to my feet. He pulled me along as we ran west. Kaname and his men road past us as they were still heading north. Then something flew by hitting Naru. He groans but kept running until we came to a rock face. He pushed a large boulder out of the way reviling an opening to what looked like a tunnel.

 **Naru's pov**

I lead Mai into the hideout pulling the boulder back into place hiding the entrance. It was mostly pitch black inside except for some crack in the ceiling that allowed moonlight so stream in. I looked around finding some kindling and hitting two rocks together causing sparks. It took me a while before the kindling caught fire. Mai stood against the cavern wall watching me. Her dress was soaked and it clung to her form like a second skin. I shook my head as my eyes had started to get slightly foggy. My chest was burning from where I assume an arrow hit me. Mai came forward as the fire got bigger and sat by it. I wasn't sure what happened but I fell to my side suddenly in pain.

"Naru what's wrong." Mai's voice sounded distant but she was now kneeling beside me.

"I don't know…. It just hurts." I said.

She helped sit me by the fire against the wall. Mai was looking closely at the tear in my jacket. I ran my fingers over it to see how deep the wound was. Once I pulled my hand away I saw that same green substance that was in Mai's hair. Mai noticed it as well and took hold of my wrist. Her touch was gentle as she brought my hand close to her face and smelled the substance.

"OH NO!" she sounded in a panic.

Before I knew it she had dropped my hand and was unbuttoning my coat. Her face showed concern but her actions had taken me by surprise and she was now working on the buttons of my shirt.

"What are you doing!?" I said as I took hold of her hand firmly.

"They poisoned the arrow that hit you. There were plants in my village that acted like a slow poison. We used them to fight against Urado a few years ago when he invaded. The plants as mashed and made into a paste then arrows are dipped in it and used."

"If it's a slow poison then why am I feeling the effects now?" I questioned.

"If your blood flows too quickly the poison spreads faster. Because we ran here the effects kicked in faster than they normally would have. I need to suck out the poison now or you'll die." She said as she returned to unbuttoning my shirt.

I didn't fight her anymore, I wasn't an expert on poisonous plants and herbal medicines so I just had to trust her on this. I sat still with my back against the wall as she pushed the fabric of my shirt out of the way. I saw the cut, it was two inches long and not very deep but I could tell that the poison had gotten into the wound on my collarbone. Mai leaned forward bringing her lips to the cut. I could feel the suction from her lips. After a few moments she pulled away and spit the green substance out, she repeated this for a while before only blood appeared. My vison was still blurry and I felt tired but the pain had gone. I watched as Mai brought both her hands behind her back undoing the ribbon from her dress and wrapping it around my wound as a makeshift bandage. Then she began to button my shirt back up. I slumped forwards onto her shoulder and passed out smelling the rain in her hair.


	7. Chapter 7 Encounter at the meadow

Hours had passed since Naru had passed out. Mai had leaned him against the wall before going to an area of the cavern where rain water was poring through the cracks in the ceiling. She rinsed out her mouth a few times before returning to his side. She pulled him towards her and rested his head on her lap as she rested one arm on his chest and stroked his hair with the other. The expression on Naru's face would go from tense to relaxed and repeat, most likely his body was fighting off the effects of the plants toxins. It would take time for him to recover and his body needed the rest desperately. As the hours wore on Mai began to doze off too. Her head bobbing up and down as she tried to fight her sleepiness. It was early morning of the next day when Mai finally fell into a peaceful sleep. The rain had stopped and no sounds from outside disturbed the silence of the cave.

 **In Lin's room**

Lin's sheki hadn't found any traces of Naru or Mai during the storm. They had found Leviathan some forty miles away grazing in the meadow by himself.

"So did your little fireflies find them yet?" Takigawa said sarcastically.

"Damn it Takigawa will you lay off already! He's trying the best he can which is more than I can say for you!" Ayako had, had enough of his pointless remarks.

"WHA…!" Takigawa didn't finish what he was going to say. He knew Ayako was right as he had been interrogating Lin about Naru all night.

"Well I suggest we all call it a night since it's already five in the morning and no one has had any sleep yet." John said as he walked over to the door and felt the room.

Takigawa took one last look at Lin then Ayako, who shot him a dirty look and he left the room with a huff and a pout on his face.

"Is there anything you need Lin?"

"No thanks I'm fine."

With that Ayako left the room as well closing the door behind her as she made her was to the nun's quarters. They still didn't know where Mai had gone thanks to Monk and his stupidity. What was Takigawa thinking? During that entire interrogation he never asked Lin where Naru might be taking Mai, but was more concerned with the company she was keeping. She couldn't be sure but Lin looked somewhat amused when Takigawa implied Naru was just some hormone crazed teenager with his eyes on a pretty girl.

"Oh Takigawa you knuckle head. You're too good of a big brother to Mai that you can't see the bigger picture sometimes." She said to herself shaking her head.

 **Naru's pov**

I didn't know how long I had been asleep but I could feel something warm propping my head up and a weight on my chest. When I opened my eye I saw Mai's face down casted. Her arm was draped over me.

"Mai?" I said.

She didn't move or answer me so she couldn't have been resting her eyes. She was in a deep sleep and I could see her chest rise and fall as she breaths steadily. I raised my hand cupping her cheek for a moment before withdrawing it. I removed her arm from me and sat up being careful not to wake the sleeping girl. I pushed myself off the ground and on to my feet. This hide out ran for a few miles and on the other end there was a meadow and river. I was sure Leviathan would be waiting there for us. It was a spot I visited often when traveling around. On occasion I'd even race Gene there, much to my mother's displeasure. She didn't like the idea of her two sons ridding off into the woods for days at a time and not hearing from us until we returned. Stupid medium running off by himself. I shook my head to refocus, we needed to keep moving there was still two days travel ahead of us and there were no other hideouts the closer we get to shadows cross. I looked over at Mai who was still asleep in the same positon. Her dress had dried but was covered in clumps of dirt. I wasn't in any better shape than her, sigh… I really wish I had some tea. I went over to Mai being careful as I picked her up and cradled her in my arms. The sun was high in the sky so the cave had enough light for me to see without needing to make a torch. I headed in a northern direction knowing that the exit there would be closer to the meadow. I had walked for about forty-five minutes when Mai started to stir her eyes opened but she looked dazed. She was looking up at me with a confused look.

"Go back to sleep Mai, don't worry I got you." I said softly.

Her eyes closed again and she was fast asleep once more. After another few minutes the exit of the cave came into view. The light was blinding when I walked outside. I saw Leviathan sitting a few feet from the river his legs tucked under his body. He looked up as I approached. I set Mai down against his side and went to the river for water. I drank enough to fill me and washed off the dried mud from my face and jacket.

 **Mai's pov**

I awake from my sleep feeling warm sunshine on my face and fur on my back. The black horse nuzzled my cheek as I awoke. I placed my hand upon his head and ran it down to the side of his mouth. He licked the palm of my hand. I smiled at his sweetness and gave him one last pat on the head before standing up. I stretched my arms over my head loosening up my tense muscles. I saw Naru he was watching me from the edge of the river. I joined him and knelt down by the water washing my hands off before taking a drink.

"Hey Naru, what's the name of your horse?" I asked and I cleaned myself off more.

"His name's Leviathan."

"Wait doesn't that mean whale?" I looked at him somewhat unsure of why he would pick the name.

"You're proving you're smarter every day." As he put a hand on my shoulder and stood up walking away from.

I glared at him as he walked over to a tree and sat down in its shade. I don't know why but I felt like I was being watched. I took a look around expecting to see a person or animal but there was nothing, only Naru and Leviathan. My heart was beating fast and I felt like the world around me was closing in on me. I tried to shake off the anxious feeling that was nagging at me. For the time being I'd pretend that nothing was wrong since I couldn't prove otherwise.

"So what happened after I passed out?" Naru asked

For a moment I hesitated, what had I done after he fell into me? Oh right I took care of him and played with his hair. I took a deep breath in trying to stay calm but it was no use. I knew my face was painted red and my cheeks were hot from embarrassment. Why had I done that in the first place?

"Well?" Naru's tone was more inpatient now.

"Uh… Nothing…..Nothing much just moved you around so you'd be more comfortable that's all." I said, it wasn't a complete lie.

Naru just nodded at me. I couldn't tell if he believed me or not but I also wasn't trying to look directly at him right now either. I let myself fall backwards on to the grass with my hands behind my head. For right now we were taking a much needed break before continuing on our journey to some undisclosed place. What a minute…..I hadn't even asked him where we were going yet.

"Hey Naru, where exactly are we going?" I asked turning my head to the tree he was sitting under but he was gone.

"So you finally decided to ask? It took you long enough." He said as he walked further downstream were the water was more turbulent.

"I'm sorry, but if you haven't noticed the last few days weren't exactly the best moments to ask since Urados Men were chasing us. Oh right and trying to kill us for that matter!"

"No need to yell Mai I was there too remember." He said in an uninterested tone.

"So where are we going then?"

"I'm taking you back to my home in shadows cross castle. You will be staying there with me."

"Wait you live in the castle? Would it really be alright for me stay there?" It made me nervous thinking I'd be in the home of royals.

"Yes its fine. I told you before that I work for the Davis family, I grow up with the prince so he won't mind me bringing you there. So don't worry."

"Alright if you say so Naru, but what am I going to do there? I can't just stay at the castle and do nothing to pay my keep. It just wouldn't be right." I said as I sat up.

"So you'd be interested in a job?"

"Yeah, I don't mind working."

"Very well you'll work for me then as my assistant."

"How am I going to assist you? Will I be going on missions to find out what Urado is up to or something?"

"Not exactly. Mostly you'll be doing office work, like filing things for me and whatever else I'd need help with."

"Okay that sound reasonable." I said kind of happy I'd be doing something.

 **Shadows cross**

Yasu was sitting outside in the garden since the weather was nice staring at the newly blossomed flowers. The queen had been such as sweet women and loved flowers so much she had all of these planted. It had been a great lose when she passed away last year due to fever. The king had been devastated, he over loaded himself with work and trying to bring a stop to Urado's progression in concurring more lands. It took a moment for Yasu to realize that one of the maids had come up to him holding a letter.

"Sir Yasu, a letter from Sir Lin has just arrived. The messenger had told me to give it to you at once." She handed Yasu the letter before bowing her head and excusing herself.

Yasu opened the envelope pulling out the parchment inside. He unfolded it with amusement since Lin never sent him letters unless it was important.

 _Dear Yasu,_

 _Noll has requested a favor of you. You are to assume the role of Prince of shadows cross until otherwise instructed. His royal highness will be arriving with a girl we had saved from Urado's crimson blades. Noll would like his identity to remain a secret for the time being and will be going by his code name_ Kazuya Shibuya _. We are not sure but it appears Urado had wanted this girl for some unknown reason, if you could try to find out anything you can on this subject._

 _-Lin_

 _P.S no you will not be allowed to have any real power during this. You are to do as Noll tells you and play the role as prince based on his instructions. A letter has also been sent to the king on this matter so I expect you to have everything prepared by the time we return within the next few days._

"Oh Lin you hurt me so with your words. No one ever lets be have any fun." Yasu said with a laugh to himself.

Ah so the prince is returning with a girl? This should be interesting, I wonder why Noll would go to all the trouble of bringing her back here. I stood up from the bench and headed back to the entrance of the castle. I better speak with the king and get things ready.

 **Back in the woods**

It had been two hours now and Naru and Mai had both eaten some fish Naru had caught from the river. They were preparing to leave when someone ran out from the bushes with a blade drawn. It was Kaname, He ran up behind Mai place the blade against the delicate skin of the neck. Naru had already pulled his sword out and took a fighting stance.

"Let the girl go Kaname!" he said as he took a step closer.

"Now I wouldn't do that if I were you. Stay right where you are or I might have to hurt the girl to get my point across." He pressed the blade harder against Mai's neck causing a trickle of blood to spill making her wince in pain.

Naru stopped once he saw the blood, He'd have to be careful. He knew Kaname wouldn't kill her since Urado had wanted her. However he could still harm her if he wanted to, he wasn't beyond doing that. Naru stood still watching as Mai pressed her back against Kaname to get away from the pressure of the blade. This action only seemed to please Kaname more.

"It seems she rather be with me instead of you boy. Maybe you should leave us to our fun, unless you'd like to watch." He said smugly as he used his free hand to cress Mai's arm.

Naru's eyes narrowed and his teeth clenched. With each moment that passed he was becoming angrier with what was happening. He could see Mai was looking at him with eye that pleaded for help and shivering at Kaname's touch, but right now he had to think of a way to get her away from the blade. If he used the sword to harness his PK it would only end up causing the blade to be push back deeper into her neck killing her.

 **Mai's pov**

Okay Mai you can do this, now what was it that Monk taught you that one time at the pub. I was pulled from my thoughts as Kaname ran his hand from my shoulder to my arm. His touch was disgusting and it made me cringe at the thought of him doing anything else to me. My neck still stung from the blade cutting me and I could see Naru watching me. It looked like all his muscles had stiffen and his eyes had gone dark, like he was ready to kill someone at any time. I have to do something, I've been relying on him far too much and it's about time I helped. So what was it that Monk taught me?

 **Flash back to the pub**

Mai was waiting tables at the pub that day as monk was helping the bartender make drinks. Two men had walked in from the street and sat at a table by the far corner. Mai had walked over greeting them and asked what they'd like to order. One of the two men asked for a round of beer but the other asked if Mai were up for grabs. She nervously laughed off the man's comment and turned around to walk over to the bar when the drunken man came up behind her and took hold of her.

"HEY!" Takigawa yelled from behind the bar as he saw what was happening.

"Sir please let me go, I have to go get your drinks. " She was trying to defuse the situation as best she could.

"No I much rather have you than a beer."

As the man spoke Mai could smell the rancid beer the man had drank before coming in. She struggled to remove his arms from off of her when she saw Monk jump over the bar making his way over to her. Once he reached her he grabbed one of the man's wrist.

"Mai watch this. If someone ever tried to attack you from behind do this." He said and he gave a devilish smile.

Takigawa took the same position as Mai was in. He's back was to the drunken man's chest and he had a firm grip on his wrist. He then drove his left elbow into the man's abdomen causing him groan in pain. Monk then force the wrist he was holding around the guys back, kicking him behind the knee. The man was forced to the ground quickly.

"Please stop I'll leave, I'll leave just don't hurt me anymore." He man cried.

Takigawa released the man and he and his friends ran from the pub as other customers laughed.

 **Current time**

Mai raised her right hand slowly making sure Kaname wouldn't take notice. Naru head perked up as he saw her movement. He wasn't sure what she was doing but he waited, if she could get him an opening then he'd be able to attack. Mai took hold of Kaname's wrist pushing it away from her neck and then driving her left elbow into his gut causing him to gasp for air. She ran around him bringing his arm around his back and kicking him behind the knee. He fell to one knee as he recovered his breath. Naru saw his opening and ran forward with his sword tightly in his hand. He lifted his blade above his head and was bringing it down upon Kaname when he broke free from Mai's hold. Kaname brought his blade horizontally up blocking Naru's attack. For a while they stayed like that trying to overpower the other with his arm strength. Kaname used all he force to swipe his blade to the side making Naru lose balance. Naru took a step back composing himself again and lunged forwards again. They blades clashed repeatedly and the sound of metal hitting metal echoed across the meadow.

"Why fight so hard for this wench? I'll let you live if you just leave me to my business boy." Kaname said as he dodged another attack.

Mai had run to a nearby tree trying to stay out of the way of the duel. Leviathan had come to her side as they watched the fight.

"Awww did you fall in love with her boy? Don't worry I won't be gently with her once I bed her. She'll be screaming my name and forget all about you." He smiled darkly.

Kaname's words only enraged Naru more. His attacks became more swift and unrelenting. The young prince swung his sword across the other man's stomach cutting the fabric of his shirt. Their swords clashed again locking them in place. Kaname took steps forward making Naru slide back in the grass. Naru firmly planted his feet and pushed back. Kaname's blade flew from his hands and landed on the ground, he kicked Naru's hands making him drop his sword. Both men were unarmed now but that didn't stop them. Naru tackled the man to the ground taking hold of the collar of his shirt for leverage and pelting him with a barrage of punches. Kaname throw Naru off of him and pinned the boy down before raining his fist down upon him. They broke apart getting to their feet and circling each other as they sized up one another. They ran at one another and punches and kicks were thrown. Kaname was bleeding from his face as he landed on the ground after being hit. Naru was breathing hard and there was a trial of blood pouring from the corner of his mouth. His knuckles were raw and bleeding. Kaname had landed near his blade and took hold of it. He rushed to his feet and lunged at Naru. Naru throw himself backwards to the floor avoiding it. But Kaname continued the assault as Naru rolled out of the way trying to get to his feet.

"NOOOOOOO!" Mai cried as she saw Naru had left himself open to the attack.

She ran to Naru's sword that lay forgotten in the grass and picked it up. She ran over to the two men and slide the blade in front of Kaname's blow. She used his weight against him and forced him back. He seemed surprised by her actions but smiles darkly at her.

"So you wish to fight too my little girl?"

Mai didn't respond but held the blade out in front of her as she advanced forward. Her stance was strong and showed that she had trained with blades before. Kaname smile at her, this women what couldn't fight him off before was now challenging him to a duel. He laughed as Mai ran at him, he slashed his blade across the air missing Mai as she ducked. Her knees were bent and she no longer held the sword with both hands but with just her right. The hilt of the sword was held in a different position, and the blade came side by side with her forearm. She twisted her body to the left slashing Kaname in the abdomen. She loosened her grip and allowed the hilt to again change position as she shifted her body to the right with the blade swinging in front of her. Naru watched in amazement as Mai moved the sword around effortlessly. She moved gracefully and swiftly with each attack almost as if she were dancing. Her dress swayed in a hypnotizing way as she moved around the meadow. Naru had lost all track of time as he watched Mai. The battle was over once Mai had gotten Kaname to his knees and drove the hilt of the sword across his temple knocking him out. She turned slowly back to Naru who was already on his feet and walking over to her.

"Naru are you alright?" She asked a little out of breath.

She took hold of his hand examining the small cuts on his knuckles. Before looking back up at him.

"I'll be fine but let's leave before he wakes up again." He said taking Mai's hand and leading her over to Leviathan.

He took back his sword and put it away safely. He put his foot on the stirrup and swung his other leg over to the other side. He reached out his hand to Mai who took it and pulled her up. He sat her sidesaddle in front of him again. They rode away in the direction of shadows cross leaving Kaname unconscious in the meadow. From that moment Naru realized he had started to like Mai a little too much and it scared him. He'd stay by her side and make sure she was safe and protected.


	8. Chapter 8 Welcome home Kazuya

**Two days later**

Lin had, had enough of waiting. He had been told to remain in bed until his wound was healed more. When he attempted to leave during the night he had been stopped by Ayako who was on her way to his room with a plate of food. She had marched him straight back to the room and sat there the remainder of the night. However by early morning she had dozed off in her chair and Lin had made his way out of the church to the stables. Lin initially planned on taking the short cut but noticed by midday that the sound of two horses were trailing him. He sent his Sheki to investigate only to have the displeasure of finding out it was the same three from the church. He pressed on but changed direction going on the known root to shadows cross which meant a seven day journey. By the end of the first days travel he stopped to make camp.

"Why are you following me?" he demanded.

The group of three were crouching down behind some shrubbery not making a sound.

"I know your there so come out now!" he said louder.

Ayako throw a bag of food into John's hands, who looked at her with confusion until Takigawa pushed him forwards into the open. John stumbled after being forced through the bushes and was met with Lin's cold glare. The blond man smiled nervously and held out the bag of food to Lin who was a few feet away.

"Well it must be dinner time. What do you say we all make camp together and share some food?" John couldn't hide the sweat that was dripping from his forehead.

"So your friends used you as a scapegoat Father Brown?" Lin said turning his back to the other man as he went back to building a fire.

"Hahah well who better to send than a man of God to make a peace offering right? Anyway it's not as if I can harm you in anyway unless you're possessed. So what do you said to having a meal with some new friends as we journey together?"

"I'll take it that even if I refuse you will all still follow after me, is that right?" He said feeling annoyed and tired by the whole ordeal.

"Pretty much….Sorry to say. We just want to find Mai and you're the only one that knows where she might have gone. I'm sorry we're imposing on you this way but we don't really have a better option." John said as he scratched the back of his head and gave a small smile.

"Very well. Come out you cowards!"

There was no sign of movement from the bushes which added to Lin's annoyance. He sent his sheki to scare them. One of the sheki clawed the tree beside Takigawa causing him to jump back.

"HOLY CRAP THOSE FIREFLIES ARE BEASTS!" he yelled.

Both he and Ayako come forward with their horses behind them. They tied them to the same tree as Lin's and went about preparing for night fall. They ate quietly as the sounds of the forest echoed around them.

 **A few miles outside of shadows cross**

Naru and Mai had traveled for two days straight now, it had rain continuously after they had left the meadow. Not once had it stopped so the two teens were soaked to the bone unable to find any nearby shelter. Naru had decided that the best plan of action was ride as quickly as possible until they reached the outer walls of the kingdom. There they would fine the enchanted passageway that lead to a tunnel that went through one of the mountains that surrounded shadows cross.

"Hey Naru, how much farther is it?" Mai said as she began to cough.

He took a look at his surrounding and at how fast they were going. Due to the down pour he had to slow down because it was becoming too hard to see more than three meter ahead of him.

"We'll be in the city by late afternoon tomorrow."

"That's good." She said and she covered her mouth once more and began to cough.

For hours they rode as the night sky started to lighten. Mai had fallen asleep along the way, her head resting against Naru's shoulder. The woods were denser the closer to the mountains they got. Naru was exhausted he hadn't slept for the past two days and his eyes burned. For a few minutes he allowed Leviathan to lead them as he shut his eyes so they could rest. They burned at the moister from his eyelids. After twenty minutes Naru opened his eyes, they felt much better than before. He tilted his head back and opened his mouth allowing rain water to fill it as he drank the fresh water. The smell of wet trees floated through the air. Naru knew this scent well, He and Gene had lived in the woods for a while as they moved from place to place before coming a village called rosewood. There they had been forced into an orphanage by a women who found them wondering the street. Naru found the smell relaxing and inhaled deeply. The situation wouldn't have bother him so much if it weren't for his wet clothes and lack of food.

 **Lin's pov**

I woke from my sleep as I heard the horses fussing. They were hungry and would need water soon. I sat up and looked around me. My three unwanted companions were sound asleep, they had prepared efficiently for the journey. How they had managed to put together enough food to feed four grown people and three horses for a few days was beyond me. I still don't know how they knew I had left the church but they had been right on my tail from the start. They even brought thick blankets to sleep on that was large enough to wrap one's self in. I pulled the blanket to the side uncovering myself and standing up. I walked over the bag of food John had left near the campfire. I retrieved some carrots and went to the horses to feed them. The sun was rising and soon we'd be on our way once more. Hopefully Noll had made it safely back to the castle without incident.

 **Naru's pov**

It was already past midday and the passageway into the kingdom was coming up. Mai had been awake for a while now and was looking up at the tall mountain ahead of us. Once we were in front of the mountains shadow I steered Leviathan to the right where a jagged mound stood.

"Naru what are you doing?" she said confused as to why I was heading into a dead end.

"Just watch."

We passed through the mound and were inside of a tunnel carved through the mountain. Mai looked astonished by the simple enchantment. Her eyes were wide are she turned her head to look over my shoulder at the fading entrance. It took us sometime until we reached the other end which lead to the grass lands outside of the kingdom. The tunnel had allowed us to dry a bit but we were soon drenched yet again as we made our way to the city. There were guards standing watch as we made it to the city gates. I nodded my head and they let me pass without a word. Leviathan's hooves clattered against the cobblestone street as we made our way down the main road. There were few people out on the street yet those who were out would stop to look at us. I paid them no mind and kept my gaze ahead of us. Mai was looking at the many building that were around us. I wondered if she had ever seen a place that wasn't partially destroyed or run down. Once the top of the castle came into view that when Mai's mouth hung open. It was amusing to see her reactions since she tried her hardest to maintain her composure. Once past the main square we came to the outer grey limestone walls of the castle. A guard approached us and bowed his head.

"Sire shall I take your horse to the stables for you?"

"Yes that's fine." I said.

The guard held out his hands to Mai as he took hold of her waist and helped her down. I swung my leg over and dismounted allowing the guard to take the reins and lead my steed away.

"Mai follow me." I called over my shoulder as I headed to the garden. Mai followed closely behind me as we passed the rows of flowers and walked up the steps to the tall main doors.

 **Mai's pov**

I couldn't believe how beautiful the interior of the castle was. The floors were made of white marble with small grey lightning bolt streaks running through it. The walls were white with a powder blue accent running horizontally across every wall. I followed after Naru as he walked to yet another set of doors which lead into what I believed to be the ballroom. There was a grand staircase and a giant crystal chandelier that hung in the center of the room. When I looked to the top of the staircase there was someone standing there waiting. His hair was black but a lighter black than Naru's. He walked towards us as we met at the bottom of the step.

"Ah Kazuya you've finally returned. I was growing worried that your mission had gone wrong. And where is Lin, did he not come back with you?" He said putting a hand on Naru's shoulder.

"We were separated in shadows point when the crimson blades attacked the village. I'm sure he'll return soon enough.

I stood there watching the exchange between the two young men quietly. The newer man seemed friendly but Naru didn't seem too interested in explaining himself to him.

"Ah where are my manners? Do forgive me young lady for my rudeness, I haven't even introduced myself. I am Yasu prince of this land and son to King Martin Davis. Might you perhaps be lady Mai?" He asked bowed slightly.

I nodded my head and gave him a small curtsy in return when I noticed he was walking towards me. He took hold of my hand and brought it up to his lips and placed a kiss on my hand. I was taken aback by the action and I felt my cheek become hot.

"Now may I have the pleasure of escorting a lovely young lady such as yourself to your room? I'm sure you must be in need of a warm bath and a change of clothes." Yasu said as he smiled charmingly.

We ascended the steps and walked down a corridor that lead to another set of spiraling stairs. We then entered what Yasu told me was the east wing of the castle. Half way down the hall I could see a set of dark doors however Yasu lead me to the hallway to the right. I turned back once I noticed Naru going in the direction of the doors.

"Naru where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going to my room Yasu will show you to your room. We'll met for dinner in a few hours so be ready by then." He said as continued walking away.

"Don't worry lady Mai I'll take good care of you. Now come this way, you will be taking the guest room just down the hall from mine."

We came to a set of oak door and Yasu opened them and stepped inside as I followed after him. The room had a fire place to the right of me along with a set of elegant cushioned chairs on either side of it. There were two French doors that lead to a balcony and the bed was on the opposite side of fireplace.

"The maids have taken the liberty of purchasing some new clothes for you so you should find it in the closet over there." He pointed to a small white door in the corner.

"Thank you very much for you hospitality Prince Yasu." I said.

"No need for formalities, please feel free to just call me Yasu." He said with a smile.

"As you wish. Please call me Mai." I said smiling back at him.

"Now dinner will be served in three hours so please take the time to rest up until then. I'll come back to get you and escort you to the dining room." Yasu said as he bowed once more before leaving the room.

I was left alone in the room and walked over to the closet opening the door. There were a variety of different styles of dresses and coats. I pulled a light pink dress from its place in line and laid it down on the back of the chair. I walked over to another set of doors that were near the bed. I turned the nob and pushed the door open. Inside was the bathroom, a large tub sat in the middle of the room as steam rose from the water. It must have been prepared for me before hand. I walked closer and saw that small rose buds lay floating in the warm water giving the room a floral scent. I pulled my dress over my head and let it drop to the floor as I did the same with my bra. I slide my underwear off and stepped into the bath slowly lowering myself into the water.

"What is it about a hot bath that makes you feel so alive?" I asked myself out loud.

I allowed myself to sink into the water so I was completely submerged and rose from the water. I saw a bar of soap and ran over my body cleaning myself off of any dirt that might have remained. I then rubbed my hand on the bar forming suds and running my finger through my wet hair. I rinsed myself off and got of the tub and putting on a robe that hung on the door. I grabbed a towel and dried my hair as I returned to the bedroom getting dressed quickly. I still had plenty of time so I laid on the bed for a nap. I wasn't sure if it was the bath or not but my skin felt unusually warm and I fell asleep.

 **Three hours later**

Naru had spent his first few hours home taking a bath, reading a book and drinking four cups of hot tea in his room. He looked at the clock that hung on the wall seeing that it was seven o'clock. He shut his leather bound book as stood up from his chair and walked out of his room. He went down stairs to the main floor and entered the room to the right of the ballroom. There sat his father at the head of the table. Naru took his usual seat just to the left of him. Yasu would sit to the right where Gene would have sat. Ten minutes later the servants began to bring out trays of food setting it along the center of the table. Naru looked up when he heard the door he had come through open. Yasu entered the room without Mai.

"Yasu where is the young lady." The king asked as he also turned to look at the young man.

"I went to her room and knocked a few times but there was no answer so I assumed Kazuya had escorted her."

Naru stood up from his seat and walked around the table and out the door passed Yasu. He went back to the east wing and walked to Mai's room. He knocked on the door but there was no response.

"Mai?" He called.

Still there was no reply from the girl's room. The turned the handle and stepped inside there he saw Mai curled up in a ball on the bed. Her arms wrapped around her knees and she was shaking. He quickly walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder to wake her. However as soon as he made contact with her skin he pulled his hand away. Her skin was unbearably hot and sweat was forming on her brow. Naru ran into the bathroom pulling the plug from the bath and letting the water drain away. Once it was all gone he reinserted it and turn the cold water faucet on. The bath was filling up as he went back into the bedroom and carried Mai to the bathtub. He placed her into the frigid water. In doing so Mai let out a loud scream as she thrashed about trying to get out of the water. He put his hand over her mouth to silence her but that weakened his hold on her.

 **Naru's pov**

In a second Mai was already half way out of the bath. I jumped into the water and pulled her back in. She was still screaming from the shock of the coldness. I pinned her under my weight against the rim of the tub. Again I put my hand over her mouth to muffle her screams. She looked at me with half open eyes, they looked watery and desperate. I leaned forwards and brought my lips to her ear.

"Mai you have to calm down. I know you want to get out but you need to stay in here for a few more minutes until your fever breaks." I said trying to sooth her.

She let out a muffled whimper and stopped struggling. I removed my hand when I was sure she understood what I had said. Mai's head slumped backwards as she fell unconscious. I pressed my dry cheek to hers and could feel that her fever had reduced greatly. I stood up pulling Mai along with me and carried her to the bedroom. I laid her down on the carpet just in front of the fireplace. I lighted the logs and moved them around with the fire poker until the flames were big enough. I then ran to the door in the hopes of finding a maid but when I pulled the door open there stood Yasu who had his hand raised as if about to knock.

"Hey what's going on, why are you all wet?" He asked.

"Never mind that go fine a maid and bring her back here, Mai has fallen ill." I said.

Yasu didn't waste any time he ran disappearing down the hall. I went back over to Mai and felt her forehead again. There was a sight warmth but nothing serious, the door opened behind me as the maid ran in. She looked at me and then at the girl on the floor waiting to be told what to do.

"Dry her off and dress her in something warm." I said as I left the room.

I waited outside as I leaned my back against the wall. The door opened again as the maid came out in a hurry.

"Sire I'm sorry I'm unable to lift the girl. I beg your forgiveness but could you assist me."

I walked passed her and into the room once again. I picked up Mai who was now dressed in a long sleeved nightgown and walked over to the bed. The maid pulled back the covers and I gently laid her down on the soft mattress. The maid tucked her in and threw another thick blanket over her.

"Sire you should change before you get sick as well." She said.

"Stay with her tonight and take care of her. Inform me if her illness returns or if she wakes up." I ordered as I walked out of the room and returned to my own.

I changed into some grey night clothes and walked down to the dining room. When I entered Yasu had been speaking to my father but their conversation ended abruptly.

"How is Mai doing?" The king said with concern as he got to his feet.

"Her fever has broken and I've told the maid to look after her. She should be alright for now father." I said.

"That's a relief." Yasu said as he exhaled.

"I'm going to bed now I don't feel much like eating at the moment."

"Very well rest well my son, I'll see you in the morning." He king said to his retreating son.

I walked back the way I came and entered my room. I pulled the cover aside and laid down covering myself. I shut my eyes falling asleep hoping to hear good knew about Mai's condition in the morning.


	9. Chapter 9 Yasu's day for fun

It was four in the morning when Naru awoke from his slumber. He lay there for some time trying to go back to sleep but his body wouldn't allow him to rest. He sat up in bed and swung his legs off the side placing his feet on the cold marble floor. After washing up and getting dressed in his usual black attire he left his room and walked over to Mia's. He knocked on the door but there was no answer. Had the maid not stayed with her through the night as told? He wondered to himself. He let himself into the room as the door had not been locked and saw that the pink haired maid slept hunched over in a chair by the bed. He walked over to the sleeping women and tapped her arm to wake her.

"Oh sire I'm terribly sorry I must have dozed off during the night." She said rubbing her eyes.

"Leave us."

"Are you sure sire? I honestly didn't mean to fall asleep."

"Just go back to your room Madoka I'll look after her now." Naru said as he helped the older women from the chair and escorted her out of the room.

Madoka walked down they quiet hallway before being stopped by Yasu who emerged from his room.

"So how is our guest doing?" he asked.

"She seems to be doing fine, well at least she was the last time I checked on her. Noll is now watching her."

"I see well this makes things a little more interesting." He said to himself.

"Yasu what are you plotting?" Madoka asked with her hand on her hip.

"Who? Me?... Oh nothing of importance."

"Oh nothing you say? Why do I find that hard to believe?"

"Madoka do you not think me to be a gentlemen whose word can be believed as if cast in stone by the Gods themselves?"

"Yasu you're as wise as an elder but as cunning as a fox now tell me what you're up to." She demanded.

Yasu down casted he's face as if scalded like I small child. Madoka giggled at the sight of him. Then Yasu tilted his head back up a mischievous grin was plastered across his face.

"I just plan to give Noll a little push in the right direction. Care to join me on this new adventure my dear lady?"

For a moment Madoka pondered over the invitation in her head. Yasu waited patiently as he watched her bring her hand to her chin.

"I won't get involved but do keep me informed."

"Hey Madoka what of you? Are you really alright with playing the role of maid for lady Mai?"

"Of course I am. The Queen herself would have fussed over the girl if she were still alive. She seems like a fine young lady so if I am asked to cater to her then I shall without any reservation." She said smiling.

"I'm sure the Queen would be happy to hear that."

Yasu bid Madoka fair well as she walked back to her own room in the west wing. He returned to his room shutting the door behind him and went back to bed. Today would be a busy day as he would be putting his plan into motion.

 **Back in Mai's room**

Once having removed Madoka from the room Naru went over to the fireplace. The embers had long since burned out and the room had a slight chill to it. He knelt down putting some kindling down and lighting it with a match, then he placed two loges on the fire and moved them about with the poker until they were fully engulfed. He then went to the bed bending over and placing his hand on the sleeping girl's forehead. There was no sign of fever so he took a seat at the now empty chair by the bed. He watched as the light from the fire moved across her face in a swaying motion. Hours passed and the morning sun showed through the French doors. Naru stood from his chair walking over to the doors and closing the curtains so the light wouldn't wake Mai. There was a knock at the door.

 **Naru's pov**

I went to the door and pulled it open to find Yasu standing in the hallway. As I stepped out from the room I took one last look at Mai to make sure she was still asleep then shut the door behind me.

"What is it Yasu?" I asked bluntly.

"Good Morning Kazuya, I've come to ask if you'll be joining us for breakfast this morning."

"No I'll be staying here." I said as I was about to open the bedroom door again.

"Very well shall I have some food brought up for you and lady Mai then? I'm sure she'll be famished from yesterday." He said with a smile.

"That sounds fine."

I walked back into the room and shut the door again leaving Yasu by himself to explain my absence to my father. An hour later there was another soft knock on the door and it was pushed slowly open. Two servants walk in carrying two large trays. I didn't say a word and pointed to the balcony to which they pulled back the curtains and opened the doors. They set up the table leaving all the food covered with metal lids before bowing to me and leaving. I sat there debating whether or not to wake her. The food would get cold soon enough but she needed her rest to get better. I stood up and walked over to the bed about to wake her when I heard her groan.

"Mmh… Ayako it's too hot." She mumbled.

I pulled the heavy wool blanket from off of her, leaving the comforter on her. I folded the blanket and tossed in on to the chair.

"Is that better?" I asked looking down at her.

 **Mai's pov**

I felt so warm when I started to drift awake. The back of my neck was covered in sweat and my hair was sticking to it. I called for Ayako but voice I heard wasn't hers. I opened my eyes but white light streamed into them. I shut my eye's again groaning, I noticed the light that showered my closed eyelids dimed, so I opened them. I looked around seeing the fireplace and then seeing Naru standing by the French doors as his hand let go of the curtain he had closed.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked.

"Yes…. I'm okay." I said as I sat up.

"Come, you should freshen yourself up. I had the servants bring our breakfast here."

Naru was now standing beside my bed. I pushed the cover away and slide my feet out from under it. I stood from the bed becoming light headed. Naru took hold of my elbow to steady me. I took a moment to recover and thanked him. His hand let go and he walked out onto the balcony. I went to the closet and revived a simple dress, sweater and brown ankle boots. I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I combed the knots from my short hair and put on the green dress I had found and laced up my boots. I walked back into the bedroom and pulled the thick curtain aside as I walked out on to the balcony. Naru was standing by the railing looking down at the garden below when I stepped out. He walked over to one of the iron chairs and pulled it way from the table signaling for me to sit. I sat down as he pushed my chair in for me.

"Ah so you do have manners?" I joked

Naru didn't say anything but took the seat across from me. He then pulled all the metal cover off of the food. I looked at the large amount of food that was laid out before us. There were eggs and beacon, toast, an assortment of freshly made jams, porridge and fresh fruit. Naru was pouring the tea then he handed me a full cup. We ate without speaking to each other. When we were done I thought it was about time I said something.

"Naru… thank you for last night."

"…."

"Were Yasu and the King upset with me for not attending dinner last night? It was rude of me for not thanking them for letting me stay."

"Don't be stupid." He said looking at me with a glare.

"What do you mean?"

"Worry more about your own health. Yasu and the King are very understanding people and were worried about your wellbeing. So missing dinner was the least of their concern." He said coldly.

"I see."

"Mai are you feeling well enough to come with me for a while?" He asked suddenly.

"Um I guess so. Where are we going?"

"To my study."

He stood up from his chair and walked back inside the room. I wiped my mouth with a napkin before following after him. We walked down the corridor that led to his bedroom but took the hallway to the left of it and there stood another set of dark doors. When we went inside Naru locked the door behind me. I saw a wooden desk that was just in front of four large windows. There were tall shelves full of thick leather bound books all around the room. Naru led me to two sets of couches that were in front of the desk.

"Have a seat Mai." He said as he walked over to the desk and got something out of one of the draws.

He was holding a small wooden box that looked like one that was used as a timer. It had a needle that ticked from side to side but the backing of it was missing. He placed the box on the table before me and slide a small candle within it lighting the wick. I watched as he walked over to the windows and drew the curtains shut. The room became very dark except for the glow of the candle. He sat across from me on the other couch and stared at me for a while before speaking.

"Mai I'm going to conduct and experiment but I want to ask for your permission before I proceed."

"What is it that you're planning to do?" I asked somewhat hesitant.

"I'll just be asking you a few questions but I need you to do exactly as I say. Can you do that?"

"Alright."

I looked into Naru's eyes and they were that same deep purple as before. Why had he gone to all this trouble just to ask me a few questions I wondered? Naru pushed the needle and instructed me to watch it as it swayed from side to side. I was told to focus on his voice but to never look away from the timer. My eyelids felt heavy. I was growing tired and tried to keep my eyes open but the urge to sleep over powered me.

 **Naru's pov**

I watched as Mai repeatedly blinked her eyes trying to keep them open. Her head fell forward and she was under my hypnosis.

"Mai what is your full name?"

"Mai Taniyama."

"And how old are you?"

"18."

"Where are your parents?"

"Their dead."

"Do you know why Urado's men were after you?"

"They were ordered to bring me to Urado."

"For what purpose?"

"I don't know."

"What is your place of origin?"

Mai fell silent, this had never happened before during my hypnotism. Never before had someone resisted me but Mai had. I push on trying to get an answer.

"Mai… What is your place of origin?" I asked more forcibly but kept my tone the same.

I watched yet still she hadn't answered me. I repeated myself a third time when I saw tears in the corners of her eyes. The droplets ran down her cheeks and fell to the fabric of her dress.

"Raven creek." She said with a shaky voice.

"How long ago did you depart for raven's creek?"

"Five years ago."

Five years ago was when Urado decided to take power. The first place he had destroyed had been ravens creek. The rulers had been allies of the Davis family and many of the people of that town had some sort of abilities. Somehow the village had managed to push back Urado's army for a few days giving the nearby villages time to prepare or flee. Sadly no other village had chosen to help the village as it was over taken. I stood from my seat and walked around the table to stand in front of Mai. I needed to know firsthand what had happened that day. I pulled the chain around Mai's neck and exposing the silver locked. I held it between my fingers when suddenly Mai grabbed hold for my hand. She couldn't have woken up, she eyes were still closed and she hadn't done anything else. I still held the locket as I sat on the table.

"Mai I will not take this from you. Please just allow me to hold it for a while."

At my words her hand fell to her lap.

"Mai forgive me for breaking one of my own rules. I promise I'll only use my psychometry to see that one aspect of your life."

I focused on the smooth metal of the locket as I shut my eyes. There was a flash as I was an image appeared before me.

 **Naru's vision**

I was standing in the grasslands on the outskirts for the village watching the horizon when I saw movement. It was like a black mist was moving quickly in my direction.

"Mai! It's time to go home dear." A women's voice called to me.

I turned to see a tall women with brown hair walk to my side taking my hand.

"But mother what is that?" I said pointing to the horizon

The women's expression changed as she stumbled to the ground. I shook the women's shoulder as she sat there on her knees. Her head lifted up and looked at me with worry.

"Mai go tell everyone you can to flee the village immediately!"

"But mother what about you?"

The women who looked like an older version of Mai looked down at me with sorrowful eyes.

"Please my child go. Run as fast as you can and leave this place!"

I did as told and ran to the villages. I was screaming for people to leave but most only ignored me. Some who knew me looked to the direction I had come and saw the dark mist. They ran into their homes coming back out with weapons drawn. Screams rang out in the distance as men on horseback rode down every street killing people. I ran as fast as I could and darted under a stack of wooden boxes.

"MAI!"

A scream called for me and I ran back out on to the main street. There I saw mother is was covered in blood and breathing hard. She ran towards me with a sword in her hand. She took hold of my hand and we ran. Building were on fire and the thick smoke burned my eyes.

"No…Fox fires."

Around us appeared the spirits of villagers that had been killed. We ran until there was no were else to go. My mother held me close to her as the crimson blades came closer to us. In a flash a white light appeared and the soldiers were thrown to the ground. My mother collapsed on top of me, she had tears in her eye. She pulled the locket from her neck handing it to me.

"My beloved child I'm sorry I cannot stay with you any longer…." She said, her breathing was harsh.

I laid there crying in her arms as she stroked my hair trying to sooth me. Her body fell limp and I screamed trying to wake her. I stood up leaving the body of my mother behind as I ran into the woods. I was covered in blood and ash. By night fall I found myself sitting against a tree miles from home all alone.

I was pulled back to reality as the vision faded away. Mai's mother had been the one who had stopped Urado's men. She had that same white light that I saw Mai use only a few days ago. I looked up to see Mai was crying, her eyes were still shut. Could she have relived the events along with me? I placed my hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her down on to the couch.

"Mai at the count of three you will no longer under my spell. You will sleep soundly until I wake you and will have no memory of reliving the vision."

I counted to three and Mai's body went limp against the couch. I blew out the candle and went to open the curtains. For hours I sat at my desk writing down what I had seen and hypothesizing what the white light could possibly be. It was seven o'clock when I went over to Mai.

"Mai wake up it's time for dinner."

"Naru? What happened?" She asked as she sat up.

"You fell asleep. I guess you still weren't feeling well."

"Really, so we didn't do the experiment?"

"No we didn't, we'll have to do it some other time."

 **Yasu's pov**

I had gone into the kitchen to request a different type of red wine to be served at dinner tonight. For hours I couldn't fine Noll nor Mai anywhere. I checked her bedroom but it was empty and for some time I hesitated to check Noll's room, yet when I finally built up the courage to open the door I was sadly disappointed to find that it too was empty. I left the kitchen after requesting the wine change and went to the dining room. I sat at my seat waiting for the others, the King had been busy in meeting with some noble's. The door opened and in walked Mai and Noll.

"Ah my dear Mai how are you feeling today?"

"Much better thank you. Sorry for making you and the King worry."

"Nonsense, we're only glade that you are better know." I said as I stood from my seat.

I saw Noll pull out the chair beside his own but I couldn't have Mai sitting next to him now could I?

"No need Kazuya, I'm much rather have Mai sit by me." I said smiling.

I walked over taking Mai's hand and walked her round the table. I pulled out the chair to the left of mine and told her to sit as I pushed her chair in. This earned me a glare from Noll as he sat in his own chair. Trays of food were brought out and placed on the table. Our goblets were filled and then all the servants but one left the room.

"So Kazuya where were you and Mai off to today?"

"We went to my study."

"Oh, so Mai did you enjoy your visit to Kazuya's sanctuary?"

"Sanctuary? Ah well yes."

"Yes Kazuya can be a bit of a hermit. He spends much of his time reading."

"Yasu I don't see why my habits are a topic of discussion." Kazuya side annoyed

I couldn't help but grin at his reaction as he shot me another cold glare. We ate for a while without speaking before I noticed Mai hadn't touched her wine.

"Mai please drink up, it's one of our specialty wines. It isn't severed much unless we have the honor of hosting guest." I said as I smiled.

"Oh of course, thank you." She said as she lifted her glass to drink.

The door opened and in walked the King. Everyone stood up from the table and he approached.

"Now no need for that. Please sit and continue eating. I'm the one who's late after all. Though I only came to intrados myself to lady Mai." He said with a kind smile.

"Will you not be staying long father?" I asked.

"No unfortunately not. There to many matters I must take care of tonight. Mai please come here a moment."

Mai nodded her head as she rose from her seat. She walked over to the king and gave a deep curtsy out of respect.

"Ah what a fine young lady you are. Tell me dear are you better now?" He asked with concern.

"Yes your majesty. I'm much better today, thank you for having me."

"Think nothing of it. It's not very often Kazuya brings home a guest." He said.

At his words something in the other room shattered and Mai turned her head in the direction of the sound. I had to cover my mouth with a napkin to hide my laughter at Noll losing control of his power. The king turned to him and nodded his head in understanding.

"What was that?" Mai asked.

"Must have been one of the kitchen staff dropping a glass." I said between laughs.

"So Mai tell me is there anyone that needs to be contacted in East elm for you?" He King asked.

"No sir. My parents are dead and I only have my friends to call family now."

"Oh so you are an orphan as well?"

"Yes sir."

"You may have noticed that Yasu and I look nothing alike. In truth my late wife was never able to bare children. We had decided to adopt a child elven years ago."

"Oh that was very kind of you and the Queen. Not too many people would do that."

"Yes that's true sadly."

At that moment the door opened again and the king's adviser walked in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt my king but the delegates have arrived for the meeting."

"Of course. Mai do forgive me for not being able to stay long. I wish for us to speak more sometime."

"Me too." She said sweetly.

The King stood taking hold of Mai's hand and giving her a kiss on the cheek. He then picked up his goblet to take a drink. At the taste he looked over at me as I averted my eyes.

"Yasu be a good boy."

"Yes father." I said.

Both men left the room and Mai returned to her seat beside me. She had drank half a glass of the wine when Noll took a sip of his own. He knew instantly what I had done and raised his hand signaling to the servant that stood waiting off to the side. He spoke to the man in a hushed tone and the servant left retuning seconds later with a new goblet.

"Please miss drink this instead." He told her.

The servant took her wine away and set down a glass with a brown liquid in it. Mai took a sip.

"Apple cider?" She said.

"That wine Yasu picked isn't very good. I thought you'd prefer this instead."

"Mai, so you said that your friends are your family?"

"Yes they are."

"Shall I send word to them in East elm that you are safe?" I asked.

"No, they aren't in East elm anymore. I saw them at shadows point when I was there."

"Is there anyone else special to you that I should send word to?"

"I'm not sure what you mean Yasu."

"Well a boyfriend perhaps?"

"No I have no one special. The men in east elm weren't the best kind of people to fall in love with."

"I see so you're free to courted then."

"Yes I guess so. Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

"You've been quiet all through dinner Naru are you feeling okay?" She asked.

"Naru?" I asked confused.

"Oh it's the nickname I gave to Kazuya when we met."

"What's the meaning behind it?" I ask curiously.

"It's short for narcissist."

I couldn't hold back my laughter anymore. I slammed my elbow on the table burying my face in my hand. Mai sat next to me giggling as well.

"Oh that's perfect. Suits him just fine. Hey Kazuya may I call you that as well?"

"Do what you like. I'm leaving."

With that he threw his napkin on the table and left the room. Mai looked worried about his leaving but I reassured her it was fine. I could see that her cheeks were tinted red. The wine must be kicking in too. I told her I'd escort her back to her room. As we walked to the corridor to the spiral stairs Mai began to sway. I took hold of her as she passed out and carried her up the step. As I turned to the hallways where our rooms were I caught a glimpse of Noll leaving his room so I chose to have some fun with him. I walked to my bedroom door and kicked it open making a loud sound as the door banged against the wall. I hear quickened footsteps from where Noll's room was and waited to be caught in a questionable situation.

"YASU WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!"

"Oh nothing Kazuya. I was just taking Mai to bed, seems she had a little too much to drink at dinner." I said.

"Then why in the hell are you going to your room with her?!"

His temper was flaring and my bedroom door slammed shut on its own. Oh How Madoka would love to hear this one. Though she'd be livid that I'd implied doing something un gentlemen like.

"Enough with your games! You take her back to her room put her in bed and then leave do you understand." He hissed.

I nodded my head and did as told. Noll followed me and watched what I did. He glared at me as I waved good night to him with a smile. I was amused with his over protective antics. Maybe I went a little too far with that one I'd have to admit.


End file.
